Night Of Souls
by Divey
Summary: [Update Ch. 7] Yuugi. Yami. Joey. Ryou. Bakura. Five pretty boys are essentially sent to a haunted house. However, the actual ghosts don't seem too happy with this. Will the danger, mood swings, and possession endanger the budding relationships?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: ((glares proudly)) The only thing these bishies belong to is their own raging hormones! … Yeah, ok, ok. They're not mine.

**A/N:** :) This is my personally imposed Halloween challenge!

While I've made enough changes to officially separate it from the original idea, this story is originally based so heavily on an episode of _Angel_ that you can practically taste the broody wings.

Also, feel free to give me your suggestions – if you want to see a pairing or a situation, please e-mail me or tell me in a review! Though I know where I'm going with this, the story is still _very_ much a free-for-all.

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai, ghostly possession, and occasionally risqué thoughts. I suppose this is very borderline PG-13.

**Night of Souls:**

**Prologue**

There was a house in China that had stood in immaculate condition for over two hundred years. It was a gigantic affair, spanning almost half a city block and soaring to three stories, not including the functional basement and attic. Broad windows, reinforced periodically as time lurched on, scattered around the house and bore silent witness to the storms, revolutions, and murders that had plagued the area.

Yet, whatever the tragic circumstances surrounding the house, it had remained in astonishingly good condition. It was as if there was in invisible force surrounding and protecting it. No-one could have told you what it was or where it came from, but everyone who'd ever been in the house would have said that there was almost an eerie feeling at first – a sense that you weren't the only one there…

* * *

There was a time, a little over a century ago, where things had gone horribly wrong, and the eerie feeling of watching eyes had turned into a malevolent hatred, or of irrepressible sorrow. It all depended on the room where one was.

At first, the house was avoided – it was possessed by demons, the villagers would say. However, as the decades passed and the world grew increasingly skeptical, a wise and wealthy entrepreneur bought the house and jazzed it up. Within a few months, the old house had been turned into a tourist attraction, where a group could spend the weekend in an authentic haunted house – for a price. The business was a huge success, and soon the place became renowned around the world as one of the most realistic haunted abodes.

Underneath it all, though, a problem was developing. The restless spirits within gradually grew more perturbed. Doomed already to a seeming eternity caught between their painful reminder of mortality and the unattainable promise of heavenly bliss, the spirits began to strongly begrudge the visiting mortals. The fleshy mortals seemed to begin invading, with goggling eyes and gaping mouths – much resembling pairs of dumb fish out of their element.

As time progressed, the spiritual incidents increased and the imposed emotions began to become almost manifest.


	2. Chapter One

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: Here's a question for you: If they were mine, why am I _writing_ an implausible story about them and not having this storyline animated and shown on late night television? ((shakes head)) Honestly, people… .

**A/N**: Um… I guess I should point out that Seto's pov is NOT my own. Seto is a fun jerk who has many, many issues, and I was doing my absolute best to try and see things from his perspective. shrugs It all has to do with parenting, you see.

Ooh! Also, of course, this story title is entirely due to my beta-reader who is much, much more creative than I think I could ever be. Thankies, Lady Gal!

**Night Of Souls**

**Chapter One**

Seto was sitting at his desk when Mokuba walked in. The soft click of the door brought up the narrowed eyes and then caused them to soften minutely.

"Mokuba," Seto greeted amicably, though only discernable to one who'd spent a lifetime getting to know him. "What are you doing here?"

Mokuba grinned as he clambered up into his brother's lap. "I was bored, so I decided to see how the preparations for the upcoming duel tournament were coming!" Mokuba began to squirm, impatient to see the progress.

Seto snorted. "It's going as well as can be expected, all things considered. The revenue it's going to generate is impressive, despite the pointlessness of it all."

"Oh, come _on_!" Mokuba poked him in the stomach. "I think a junior championship is a great idea!"

"It will be boring. There will be nothing but inexperienced amateurs, all under twelve years of age."

"Well," Mokuba thought hard. Seto _did_ have a point. "If you don't want to do it, then um… _why_ are you doing it again?" He squirmed once more, trying to get comfortable on Seto's skinny, leather-clad legs.

Seto lifted Mokuba easily onto the high stool next to his chair. "You sit there, remember?" He let a smile escape as he fondly ruffled the black hair, "At least this way you can see the reason." So saying, he opened the "Comments" folder. "Here."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Those are a lot of comments."

"Ah," Seto grunted. "And they pretty much say all the same thing: 'I want my child to play in a duel tournament where he has a chance of winning!'" Seto frowned, peeved to no end at the overprotective parents. "I don't see the point. If the kids want to win, they should just practice more."

"But we have to give the public what they want, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Still, I _can_ see their point," Mokuba continued. "I mean, it must be frustrating to enter competitions where you _know_ you'll lose."

Seto frowned, "I've said it once and I'll say it again: If they want to win, they should train harder."

Mokuba gave in to the urge to roll his eyes. "Big brother, _think_ about it. What real chance does a normal kid have against an invisible spirit-pharaoh who is literally the King of games and who's practically older than time? Or you, for that matter? You had to do way more work than anyone with a sense of humanity would allow!"

Seto sighed and firmly repressed the scarring memories of his childhood. "You have a point." He smirked and, in the privacy of his office, gave a small bow. "Right again, genius."

Mokuba giggled. "So what are you going to do about Yami, then?"

Seto returned to his pensive frown. "Well, the _last_ thing we want with a bunch of inexperienced kids around is Yami showing up with an announcement about the end of the world. I was thinking of just ordering the main culprits off somewhere."

Mokuba frowned too, unconsciously imitating his brother's expression. "Maybe you could pretend it's a prize or something? Like, send them to a resort and let them bring a friend?"

"That would probably get rid of the whole gang, but that's not necessary and it would be unnecessary expenses. What we need is to just send off the shrimp and Yami, and probably the mutt as well."

Mokuba opened Seto's desk and pulled the concealed group picture that Yuugi had given Seto last Christmas. "What about that quiet one?"

Seto wracked his brain, then widened his eyes in remembrance. "…Bakura? Holy crap, I forgot about that guy. We _need_ to get rid of him, too."

Mokuba looked up. "I thought he seemed nice."

"Only when he's using you."

"Oh."

"Yes. Indeed."

There was a pause as they worked their way through the dilemma. Finally, Seto gave up. "I'll just tell them to move out for the tournament. They'll do what I say, thanks to that 'common courtesy' they think they have."

"I guess…"

Seto glanced over. "You think I'm taking advantage of that?"

Mokuba fidgeted. "A little. I mean, Yuugi and Yami _have_ done a lot for us."

Seto paused, then clicked a couple times on his computer. "Tell you what, then. KaibaCorp has many connections to global resorts. I'll send them each a letter with a choice of where they can go. I'll even pay for the trip – it won't cost us that much."

Mokuba instantly lit up the room with a bright smile. "That would be great! That way, both groups can get what they want! I mean, they get a vacation for Halloween and we get a non-disastrous tournament for a change!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Hopefully."

Mokuba hopped back onto Seto's lap and dutifully ignored the cynicism. "Great! Let's go for lunch!"

* * *

"Aibou! We have mail from KaibaCorp!"

"What?"

Yuugi came bounding down the stairs, his eternal, energetic cheerfulness bringing an unbidden smile to Yami's lips. Wordlessly, he handed over the unopened letter; absentmindedly following his aibou over to the couch as he once again memorized his light's features.

"Oh my gosh! Yami, did you see this?! Seto _is_ nice – I just knew it!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why? Has he finally apologized for doubting my authenticity?"

Yuugi paused. "Um… no. But he _is_ giving us a free trip! Look!" Yuugi thrust the letter into Yami's face, making the solidified spirit step back in sheer surprise. Recovering quickly, he gently removed the paper cut hazard from Yuugi's soft hands and read the letter himself.

He paused, stared into space for a second in utter bewilderment, and then read it again.

"I … see."

"Isn't it great?! We might not be able to go to the duel tournament, but we can go to any one of these vacation spots! Oh, gosh. I'm all excited! Let me go grab the dice upstairs – we can play a game to decide where to go!" Yuugi rushed upstairs, leaving Yami to slowly blink at his sudden absence. Glancing down at the letter again, he frowned. "I don't know what Seto is saying," he announced to the empty room. "What does he mean that I always bring plagues of crazy Egyptian disasters?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter one done! Yuugi and Yami have gotten the letter – joy! Chapter two is next (in this ordered system that we so conveniently have in the English language). There, it's Joey's turn, not to mention Ryou and Bakura!

…

…

Oh, right! Revieeeeews? ((blinks hopeful eyes at you)) I'm in the middle of massive essay writing / midterms, so I'd _really_ appreciate some encouragement, not to mention constructive criticism. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh is not the property of me, Coke, Pepsi, Shakespeare, Karl Marx, Jacques Lacan, Charles Dickens, the author(s) of the Bible, James Barry, Baruch Halpern, Bic, Sara Teasdale, or my teddy bear.

**A/N:** … ((shrugs)) Enjoy! Heavens know that I'm enjoying writing this, despite the apparent lack of existence of words that subsist in my vocabulary but do not exist in Word's spellchecker.

Oh, right: _Stuff in italics_ indicates mental images. . It'll make sense once you read the chapter.

****

**_Final note_**: The middle part of this story is dedicated to my French teacher whom I can safely bash, secure in my alias and online hidden identity. Thank you for actually laughing at my attempts to learn this beautiful language in front of the rest of the class, first thing in the morning no less. bites back further embittered comments

**Night Of Souls**

**Chapter Two**

Joey woke up around noon, showered, dressed, and then went to go get the mail. "Lessee…" he muttered, thumbing through the envelopes. "Bills…bills…overdues…flyers…KaibaCorp.?! Da heck?"

He tossed the other mail onto the table where his dad could deal with it later. With wide eyes, he shakingly checked the sender and the addressee.

"Well, it's from KaibaCorp., dat's for sure. An' hey! Joey Wheeler! Dat's me!" He sprinted back to his room and hopped on the bed, wondering at the contents. Maybe it was an invitation – a kind of special invite to the upcoming junior duel tournament. Joey paused and grinned dreamily, imagining himself in that situation. With his experience, he'd easily beat all those other kids. He'd be number one in no time – and would have to fight off the girls, too!

_"Ooo, Joey!" _The scantily clad women cooed in his mind, _"you're so amazing!"_

"Eh heh heh…" Joey wiped off the drool at the thought. "Or maybe," he suddenly hoped, "it's an apology from Kaiba himself!"

Joey's vivid imagination easily supplied the scene:

_Kaiba knelt on the ground, blushing slightly as he donned the Chihuahua puppy suit. "I'm sorry, Wheeler," he sighed. "I was wrong. You're not the dog, I am."_

_Joey's mental self swaggered over, grandly placing a forgiving hand on Seto's head. "It's all right, Seto," he proclaimed magnanimously. "I knew all along that it was just your way of trying ta hide da fact you knew I was so much better dan ya!"_

_Seto stared up at him adoringly, "Oh, Wheeler," he murmured. "You're a much, much better man than I could ever be! Please, let me serve you." He curled into a ball on the floor and placed his head submissively on Joey's feet._

_"Ahahahaaa!" Mind-Joey laughed, finally secure in his position –_

"Hey, boy!" the loud voice cut through Joey's daydream. "Quit yer laughin' – yer wakin' the neighbours!"

Joey blushed, "Sorry, Dad!" he called back. He coughed a couple of times, then brushed off the interruption and tore open the letter. A single voucher coupon fluttered down to land on his lap, but remained temporarily ignored as Joey gaped at the contents of the letter.

Mutt.

As you know, KaibaCorp. is holding the Junior Duel Championships this weekend. Do this city a favour and take off for those days, hopefully with Yuugi or Bakura. Attached is a list of choices where I'd be willing to pay for your trip - just to get rid of you - but feel free to buy a one-way plane ticket to Siberia for all I care.

Sincerely,

**_Seto Kaiba_**

Seto Kaiba

CEO of KaibaCorp., Inc.

The letter was crumpled into a wad as Joey saw red.

"That JERK!" he screamed, throwing the letter hard against the wall. "An' here I'd thought he'd apologize! Dat absolute JERK!"

He crossed his arms and fumed for a good, long while. Suddenly, he grinned nastily. "You know what I'll do? I'll take him up on dat offer. That'll show 'im, yeah!"

Failing to realize he'd reacted just as Seto had planned, he picked up the letter again and smoothed it out, glancing over the impressive number of choices.

"Now 'den, where ta go?"

* * *

Ryou had just sat down with a sigh to go over his returned French test when the mail came. The surprised shriek of horror was an almost daily occurrence now, and Ryou sighed again as he made a mental note to try and talk to Bakura soon. In the meantime, though, he braced himself as he opened the test to see his new horrifying mark.

Ouch. And he'd actually studied, too! He bit back the irrational tears that threatened to spill out. He'd survived years with a malevolent, possessive spirit – compared to that, a vindictive, patronizing, idiotic teacher was nothing … right?

Bakura swaggered in, grinning around a mouthful of what was hopefully just a bloody steak. However, once in the room, he paused and took in – at a glance – his other's quivering eyes and the shaking test held in the gentle hands. He raised his eyebrows and grinned wickedly in anticipation.

"Do I get to kill her _now_?"

Ryou's head shot up. "What?"

Bakura slid in closer and fenced in Ryou with his hands. "Your French teacher. She's made you unhappy. If she's done that, then I get to kill her."

Those doe eyes widened and Bakura revelled in the respect and fear he saw in them.

"N-no. It's um… uh… it's nothing. Sorry."

"You're a horrible liar, Ryou."

There was no answer, and so Bakura snarled and plopped down next to him on the couch. "Why won't you let me protect you?"

Ryou fidgeted and looked down, uncomfortable in the silence that had suddenly descended.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "At any rate, Kaiba decided to send us on a free trip so we don't screw up his tournament. I'd be tempted to stay, but there's a spot I want to go on that list. Pack your bags."

"What? When was this?"

A mangled letter dropped into Ryou's lap. "Just now, with that new mailman. And is it just me, or are they getting younger?"

Ryou ignored the rhetorical question and read over the contents. "I … see." He tried not to feel shunned or rejected, knowing that it was a rational wish; it would be safer for the other duellists if his Yami weren't around to torment them. "Well," he softly questioned, "where did you want to go?"

A reddened finger slammed down on the sheet on Ryou's upper thigh. Ryou's eyes widened again as he blushed, his distracted mind too caught up with absorbing the dangerously private contact to even think about reading the line.

Bakura, meanwhile, was silently chuckling at the squeak he'd heard. Heh. Ryou was so fun to corrupt – this was going to be interesting…

Still, it wasn't good to let the prey know they were being stalked, so Bakura hid his leer and firmed his voice. "So?"

"Um… what?"

"Idiot, can't you read? We're going to Hang's Haunted House: Abode of a Thousand Demons."

"A haunted house?!"

"A _real_ haunted house – ghosts and everything!" Bakura threw his arms wide to show how great this was. "Do you realize how much fun I'm going to have when I throw the spirits into the Shadow Realm? Or maybe," Bakura continued excitedly, oblivious to the nauseous expression that was worming its way across Ryou's face, "there'll be a manifestation with entrails and blood all over the place!"

Ryou hung his head, "I don't suppose I could persuade you to go somewhere else?"

Bakura smirked, "Of course not. Besides, you were the one who told me of Halloween's customs. It's now the perfect season! Now, go get ready."

Ryou sighed for the third time and stumbled upstairs. "All right."

With Ryou's back to him, Bakura could leer in safety. "And Happy Halloween," he whispered promisingly.

…Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

Back in Yuugi's room, the two almost-twins peered at the two remaining choices. The shorter one sat back and crossed his arms, humming pensively.

"So Yami? Do you have a preference where you want to go?"

There was another thoughtful pause as Yami went through the list once more. "Not especially, aibou. Yourself?"

"Hmm… not really. I mean it's either West Edmonton Mall or Hang's Haunted House."

Yami stared harder at the two choices. A forbidden idea had crossed his mind, and he hesitated to voice it: Though never having been in one, he'd heard many … happy endings of those who'd gone into a haunted house. Not, however, that he'd even mention it to his wonderful, innocent aibou who was even at this moment staring at him so beautifully…

"Yami? What's on your mind?"

"What?" Normally calm eyes flew, panicked, to face trusting amethysts.

Yuugi grinned, leaning closer to poke Yami's lip teasingly. "When you've got something on your mind, you worry your lower lip. So come on! Tell me your idea – I'm sure it will be great!"

Yami, surprisingly, flushed slowly. "Weell," he drew out, "I do not know if you will think it a bad idea, but I was wondering … if we could visit the house?"

Yuugi blinked, suddenly inexplicably hesitant, "The house in China?"

Yami took a look at Yuugi's creased face and shook his head dismissively. "Never mind. I –"

Yuugi frowned, "No wait!" He shot forward and took hold of Yami's leg. "Do you know what a haunted house is?"

"Well, I have heard rumours that consist of describing its oddness in this modern age."

Yuugi suddenly grinned, delighted in the prospect of taking Yami through his first haunted house. His minor unease at going through a ghost tour had entirely vanished, leaving only bubbling enthusiasm in its place. "You know, I think we _should_ go to that house. I remember Tea and I went to one, ages ago. They're really fun! I mean you have all these things everywhere and it's kinda scary but really awesome! I mean, none of it is real, of course," he hastened to reassure Yami, who was looking increasingly overwhelmed. "There are all these set-ups and things that pop out at you, but it's all very safe. And it's fun, too, if you're with someone you trust!"

Yami smiled softly, obviously delighted, "And you trust me, do you not?"

Yuugi giggled, "Of course!"

Yami nodded his approval. "Very well, aibou. I trust you as well, so let us take up Kaiba's generous offer and visit this haunted house."

Yuugi cheered, throwing arms in the air. "Right around Halloween, too! This is going to be _great_!" He quickly threw his arms around a startled Yami before dashing downstairs to grab a pair of suitcases.

Upstairs, Yami slowly recovered. He stared out the window at the streets, daring to think of the other thing he'd heard of haunted houses: That is was an excellent way to develop a relationship between two people, brought together in the adrenalin and mild fear of the situation.

Yami thought again at his affectionate aibou. Dare he hope…?

* * *

Joey's room was a disaster zone, as the hyperactive blond threw a haphazard collection of clothes into an old backpack. Carefully out of the way were the list and the voucher on the dresser, the chosen place circled in red. He was humming a common Halloween song as he tossed in his duel deck and a pair of jeans.

Finally, he stepped back and looked at his work.

"All right! Kaiba think he can scare me off with that haunted house, huh? Well, I'll show 'im! China, here I come!"

* * *

**A/N:** Chappie Two done! ((wild grin))

Oh, and by the way, I make no pretence at pretending to understand Joey's adorable inner workings. If you ask me, I think he's _filled_ with repressed feelings for a certain cold CEO, because seriously? What was UP with that dream he had in Pegasus' tournament series? sets chin It certainly had _my_ eyebrows shooting up to the ceiling…

Also! Did you catch the gratuitous Canadian reference? grins I figured I had to throw _something_ from this country into the story. shrugs, unabashed

**Chapter Three:** The meeting of the teens! Aaand… something else I haven't planned yet. Um.

Still, comments, improvements and suggestions are strongly appreciated – as are reviews. ahem, ahem The midterms/essays STILL are above my head… circling… like vultures… cowers behind the couch


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Be grateful, because if they were, then the plotline would suffer significantly. Why? Because all the girls would be shipped off to Hawaii and the boyz would lounge around in leather. Shirtless. And tanned. ((smirks at the thought))

**A/N**: … ((shrugs)) Can't think of anything. Other than: Canadian spelling! It IS deliberate, thank you all the same.

Aaaand this would be where I started rethinking that "PG-13" rating. Heads up! Lewd innuendo ahead! … Shonen-ai, of course. Is there anything else in YGO?

**Night Of Souls**

**Chapter Three: The Abundance of "haunted."**

Location: CHINA

Time: 6:30 pm

Eagerly, Bakura dragged a panting Ryou by the hand through the crowded sidewalks, glaring bloody, dripping daggers at anyone who bumped into him or his hikari. For that matter, he also glared at anyone who so much as paused to glance at their unusual hair colour. After a while of this, Bakura finally decided they'd arrived at the correct, less-crowded side street.

Behind him, Ryou stumbled to a halt and Bakura stopped with him. They both gaped in standard tourist fashion at the sprawling mansion that would essentially be their home for the next three days.

"Wow…" breathed Ryou. "It's huge…"

Bakura excitedly tightened hand in Ryou's. "Ra above!" he exclaimed. "It's so _haunted!_"

Ryou's head swivelled around and he squeaked. "_Actually_ haunted?"

"Of course. What else would you be expecting from a haunted house?"

"I was, well, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be actually haunted…"

Bakura, for the first time, turned incredulous eyes towards his shaking hikari. "Ryou," he drawled, "don't tell you're scared."

"A-A-A little," Ryou winced, barely audible over the nearby traffic.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

"What?"

Bakura shook his head in resignation. "I guess there's nothing left but to give you my promise. Be grateful I'm doing this, idiot hikari. But…" he sighed, "you have my word that I won't let a precious hair on your body get hurt."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Whatever. No problem."

An uneasy thought suddenly hit Ryou with a brick. "Wait! What about my body itself?"

An expression that strongly resembled a leer slid quickly across Bakura's face and was gone before Ryou fully realized what it was.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that at all," Bakura stated, his voice oddly low and husky. "Just leave that to me."

Ryou smiled shyly. "Thank you, Bakura."

"Ryou! Tomb-Robber!" The authoritative voice rang down the street, disrupting Bakura's mental chibi-self from rolling around in laughter at Ryou's trust. "What are you two doing here?"

Ryou brightened even more. "Yuugi! Yami! Are you here for the weekend as well?"

Yuugi grinned. "Yeah! It's Yami's first haunted house ever – so I decided to show him what it's like!"

Bakura gasped in mock horror. "Pharaoh! It's your first time? How unexpected!"

Yuugi jumped to Yami's defence, completely oblivious to the manifest innuendo that had Yami squirming and blushing in a mixture of shock and inarticulate rage. "It's not that odd, Bakura! I mean, he's been too busy saving the world to have much fun!"

Bakura burst out laughing as Yami covered his eyes in shame. "Aibou, please stop. You're just making it worse."

Ryou flailed around for a change of topic. "Umm… so how was your trip?" he asked.

Yuugi turned his attention to the soft hikari, hiding his mildly hurt expression. He'd just wanted to help…

"Oh, it was fine. Very nice, actually. Yours?"

"Oh! Um… good. Fine. At least, as well as could be expected."

Yuugi hesitated, flickering a glance downwards. "Uh, Ryou?"

"Yes?" Ryou queried. Why did Yuugi seem so shy all of a sudden?

"Forgive me if I'm intruding, but… why are you two holding hands?"

"What?" Ryou, too, looked down at his entwined digits. "Oh. That's so Bakura can drag me around town, I guess."

Yuugi's face lit up and he clapped his hands in delight. "You mean you two are getting along now?"

Ryou brought his other hand up to scratch nervously at his cheek. "I guess. I mean, he usually doesn't kill people now… and it _has_ been a while since he threatened to stab me in various inventive and painful ways. So yeah!" His own face brightened momentarily. "We _have_ been getting along better—"

Over in the yamis' 'zone,' Bakura hesitated and shot a nervous glance at Ryou. Yami raised his eyebrow in smug victory.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me, thief?"

Bakura snarled vehemently back, causing Yami to blink in mild surprise. "Nothing that doesn't have to do with an oak tree getting crammed up your-"

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped. "Stop it!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Sure thing." He turned to Yami, smiling falsely. "Oh, Pharaoh," he cooed, oozing insincerity. "Please accept my apology?"

Yami hesitated. What was going on? "Of course. Consider yourself forgiven."

Bakura continued to grin ingratiatingly. "Oh, thank you Pharaoh. And consider yourself…"

Whatever horrible thing Bakura was going to say was interrupted as a loud cry rang once again down the street. "Hey, Yuug'! Yami! Ryou! An' Ryou's Yami! Wait up!"

Bakura twitched. "'Ryou's _Yami_'? The fool doesn't even know my name?" Once inside, he vowed, he would set a horde of snakes in the idiot's bed.

Meanwhile, Joey caught up with the group. "Man! I can't believe you're all here! Dat's awesome, you guys! This is gonna be a great weekend, despite Kaiba's whole thing of snottiness."

Yami smiled sympathetically. "Was Kaiba rather abrupt?"

Joey snarled. "Don' even get me _started_. He didn't even apologize!" He suddenly twisted his grimace into a sneer, though. "But it's alright. Ya see, I'm foilin' his plan! Since he told me that he wanted me to go to Siberia, I'm actually usin' his money to go to a haunted house instead! That'll show 'im!"

Yuugi opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it again. Bakura, on the other hand, was not being nearly so discreet. "So," he slowly mused. "To get back at your rival, you're doing what he says and leaving town for the weekend? Which, correct me if I'm wrong, is exactly what he wanted you to do in the first place?"

Joey paused, and the look of triumph on his face sunk into one of horrified realization. "Oh noooo!" he suddenly wailed, yanking his hands through his hair in frustration. "What have I done?"

Yuugi chose this moment to step forward. "It... it's ok, Joey. I'm sure this will be all worked out once we get back."

Yami moved forward as well, subtly ushering his aibou and his blond friend towards the entrance of the house. "I agree with Yuugi, Joey. Everything will be all right when all is said and done. However, the sun is starting to set and so I suggest we check in. Are you coming, Ryou?" he tossed over his shoulder, already halfway to the door.

"Ah!" Ryou looked startled, then smiled. "Yes." He looked over at his fuming darkness, "How about you, Bakura? Would you like to check in?"

­_'No!'_ Bakura wanted to shout. _'I want to kill these pests for interfering in my plans, and then claim you as finally_ mine!' It wasn't fair. Though he'd faked his usual irritating self, the presence of the other three was really going to put a crimp in his scheduled desire.

However, what emerged was a gritting of teeth and a smirk. "Of course I would," he stated. "I would also like to claim the best bed in the house of my own."

Ryou blinked, still smiling. "Of course! Whatever you want is yours, Bakura. Let's go!" The two took off down the sidewalk, quickly catching up to the others.

It was interesting to note, by the way, they were still holding hands.

* * *

**A/N:** ((shrugs))My inspiration has temporarily left me, so I'm going to close this chapter here. Comments? Suggestions? ((leers)) Pairings?

OH! Important! Could anyone give me a quick clue-in as to what a Chinese village was like in the 1900s? Practices, customs, beliefs, that sort of thing? I'm absolutely clueless, and I completely abhor writing without a fundament of knowledge. (Not to mention – what time _would_ it get dark in China during October?)

**Next up:** Chapter four! The five oblivious boys check in and find they've got the place essentially to themselves for the next bit! Also… a history of the house and its tormented occupants! Bakura chooses a room! So does Yuugi, Yami, Joey, and Ryou! Amazement!

…. No, sorry. Now I'm just being sensationalist. Seriously, though. The spirits are taking notice of these new occupants and it seems to be the final straw…


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **I riiiiiiiiiseeee from the DEAD! I am ... ZOMBIE-WRITER! And now, for your viewing pleasure, Zombie-Writer will grovel in apology for the wait on this fic! Please feel free to ignore that it's been... what? Like, three months? Three months since I've updated.  
...Oh. Wow, that IS a long time. ((weak smile)) How's everyone doing?

**Warning**: Shonen-ai. And... um... "character death"? But really only when talking about how the ghosts got into the mansion in the first death, soo... I'm kinda hoping you all expected that, or something.  
Oh, and Bakura is evil and naughty. Not that that's new or anything...

**Review Answers!** (Thank you so much! I can't _tell _you how helpful they were to me!):

* * *

**Zolac no Miko:** HI! ((squeals, glomps, and all around worships you)) Thank you SO much for the reviews. I was actually so overwhelmed by your incredible support and all that I couldn't help but send you an e-mail. Did you get it? ((desperately hopes so)) If not, please tell me and I'd love to send it again. Your humour, intelligence and general comments are getting me to thinking we've got a lot in common, as well! Thanks so much! (You know, I STILL can't get over the fact you did so many reviews. I am BOGGLED – happily so!)

**Misoka: **Would you believe you were the only one to give me a cool new pairing? Jou x Bakura! I would have _never_ thought of that – thank you! And thank you also for waiting so long for an update. I hope you enjoy the story – and thank you _very_ much for your compliments. They mean a lot to me!

**Mists: **Eeeeee! MISTS! ((tackle-glomps you)) I haven't talked to you in AGES – part of which is I _know_ is my fault. Ah, well. At least we can talk now, right? Right? ((grins)) Glad to hear you've been busy... sleeping. ((giggles)) Are you well rested? ((hugs)) It's super to hear from you again!

**YamiShadowCat22:** Hi! Glad to hear you're liking the Haunted House concept. Sorry about the lack of updates. Thank you for the pairing suggestions (YxY, BxR, SxJ)! You know, I was thinking about that whole SxJ thing, and I realized I wanted Seto around too. ((grins ominously)) Let's see what we can't do about that... muahahaha. Thank you for your review!

**Silvershadowfire:** HI! ((major glompage)) You know, I haven't gotten around to it yet (for which I feel like crap), but you should know that I LOVED your "Burning Hearts" story. Loved it. Worshipped it. Attempted to imitate it through this story. Thanks ever so much for reviewing, and here's hoping your life is _awesome_. Seriously. (And btw, as for turning the tables on the "Bakura stalking Ryou" thing, I guess it's only fair to tell you a leeeetle spoiler: Bakura _kinda_ gets attacked. ((thinks)) Kind of. In this upcoming chapter that I am having _way_ too much fun on.) Thanks again!

**Yami Silverdramon: **Hey there! How's your semester going? ((pauses)) Is it my turn to e-mail you...? Ah, well. At any rate, thanks muchly for the reviews! As for the questions, let me answer them now, ok?  
(Ch. 2) Crap. You know, I totally forgot to mention that both Yami and Bakura are solidified. Because of... magic. (or author's whim. Whichever.) Sorry!  
(Ch. 3) As for Joey's dream, I took the fact that he was _dreaming_ of Seto to be filled with lovely, lovely shonen-ai. I'm probably wrong, but all my classes on Freud are making me insist that there's some sort of repression going on about Joey's feelings towards Seto. As for the "Gratuitous Canadian Reference," that would be the mention of "West Edmonton Mall." ((shrugs)) Not a big deal, but I figured I'd throw some random mention of Canada into the story. Never mind.  
(Ch. 4) ((grins)) You know, Bakura really _is_ having way too much fun with this whole situation. And as for the spirits, I don't think I'll be doing 1st person pov for them, but you'll certainly discover what happened to them in the past. (And that was just a major spoiler. Whoopsie...)

* * *

Sorry about all this! Please enjoy... 

**Night of Souls  
****Chapter Four** (...as foretold by Ancient Prophecy! Muahaahaa!)

* * *

"Gentlemen, I bid you good evening." 

The disembodied voice spoke from the dark shadows ahead. Momentarily disoriented, the five boys peered into the dimly lit corridor, trying to find the distinguished speaker. Backlit by the fading sun that shimmered through the front windows, the hallway beyond seemed only to speak of a few disturbed dust particles, which drifted aimlessly in front of them.

"Hello?" Yuugi tried, cautiously moving closer to Yami. "Is someone there?"

"Indeed, sir. May I take your bags?" The butler shivered into existence next to Yuugi, who squeaked in surprise and latched on to Yami's arm. (1)

Yami glared at the man, affronted that his aibou had _needed_ to seek his protection, and in no way flattered or pleased by the way Yuugi pressed so warmly against him, or the way Yuugi had cuddled instinctively into his side. Really. "Who are you?"

The formally dressed man bowed, his face carefully structured to exude haughty disinterest. "I, sir, am the officially appointed guide of this establishment. You may, if you wish, address me as Vimes. And, if sirs will permit me to take their bags, I may commence the tour."

The cultured voice washed over the boys' ears with the officiousness of a judge in the Supreme Court. Their eyes wide, the five wordlessly offered their small bags to the impeccable butler. Even Bakura had no comment – the man somehow reminded him of the dimly remembered village priest of Ra: a fatherly figure, but only to those who had gained his favour, while the rest had been excluded and dismissed sternly. Bakura resisted the urge to kneel.

Ryou cast a curious, sideways glance at Bakura, feeling their mental link vibrate oddly. He slid closer, trying not to nervously sweat too much at their still-joined hands. Ryou gave himself a mental slap. They were in the very _lair_ of a bunch of crazed spirits. This was no time to be having sudden, random, odd, squirmy, mushy thoughts about Bakura. "Is something wrong?" he whispered.

Bakura shrugged a little before shooting him a foreboding glare.

Ryou sighed before muttering lowly, "Right, right. Don't disturb the spiritually-charged atmosphere. Sorry."

Vimes reappeared – when had he left- _sans_ baggage. His arm, without appearing to move, gestured to the hallway that lay ahead of them. "If sirs will follow me?" he trailed off significantly.

Almost involuntarily, they divided themselves into their automatic groups. Yuugi and Yami joined hands and took the front position, while Joey hovered behind them. Bakura and Ryou brought up the rear, and Ryou tried not to shiver as they began their tour.

* * *

Unconsciously, Yami clutched his aibou's hand more tightly as they wandered down the hallway on the second floor. Around them, the dim lights burned steadily at regular intervals, providing the faint illumination by which the doors were visible. For some inexplicable reason, the doors had been constructed from a deep mahogany-coloured wood – maybe to match the dark brown hardwood floor? With each step, Yami's socks slipped over the surface gracefully, stirring up the still air and whispering promisingly. What, exactly, was being promised, Yami was not sure, and he clutched his copy of the Puzzle with his free hand. 

Yuugi's soft voice filtered through the dimly golden air and rested gently in his ear. "Is this ok, Yami?"

Yami nodded abstractedly, his mind busy on other things. Vimes was still describing the mansion as he led the way, although his voice, too, seemed to be a distant drone. Yami absently memorized the layout as they passed through, promising himself that he'd review it later, but now…

Now, he was caught up in figuring this latest puzzle that his new life was throwing him. All around, all _through,_ the house was a background humming sound. It alternated between soothing and jarring, but Yami couldn't figure out what exactly what it was. He concentrated on that feeling within him, trying to pinpoint the origin of the matter, but only got a confusing mix of emotions. There weren't any Millennium items nearby, though, disregarding the Puzzle and the Ring, so Yami knew it wasn't that. What else could it be?

Yami's eyes widened as he stumbled upon what should have been the obvious reason. Of course! It must be the staged "haunting" that his aibou had described to him during their journey. He cast a quick glance around at his companions. Other than Ryou, no-one seemed the slightest bit nervous. In fact, Yuugi, Joey, and Bakura seemed almost excited as they travelled through the mansion. Yami let out a soft sigh of relief. He had just been overreacting. Ruefully, he shook his head: This new life of his had been fraught with danger and high drama, to the point where he was apparently suspicious of even the most mundane, amusing activities.

To divert his residual unease, Yami focussed on Yuugi, who was raptly absorbing the guide's description of the rooms. The eyes truly were the windows to one's soul, Yami mused. Being a constant, personal witness to Yuugi's shining soul, Yami could see firsthand how that innocent perfection was reflected in those shining gems. His aibou's large eyes seemed to sparkle, even now, in the dim lighting around them. How could anyone be that pure? And yet, Yami knew – though he was loathe to admit it even in the silence of his mind - that Yuugi wasn't total perfection. His aibou _did_ care too much, tried to take on too much on too many occasions, and many times he was too stubborn to let Yami cover for him. But despite (or maybe because?) of those minute faults, Yami's aibou was just that: _his_ aibou. Yami felt his eyes narrow in a satisfaction that had nothing to do with this house. Yuugi was _his_, and only he would ever truly know the sheer ecstasy of sharing minds with the rare innocence that Yuugi embodied. Yami would do anything to keep that innocence sheltered, even if it meant giving himself over to the cruel machinations of someone like Pegasus. If – and the thought tore at him, day in and day out – if Yuugi fell in love with someone, then Yami would send them off with as best a well-wishing as he could manage. He would even resist the urge to send the offender into the Shadow Realm. Really, he would. Even seeing his precious light with another would not be so bad, as long as Yuugi would continue to look at Yami with trust and friendship in those gorgeous amethysts that shone at him everyday. Yami knew that Yuugi trusted him and he would do anything, anything at all, that his aibou wanted in his eternal, feeble payback.

"-mi? Yami? Yami? Yami, can you hear me?"

Yami snapped back into himself with a sudden lurch as those scintillating eyes swam into his view. Quickly, he took stock of his surroundings. Somehow, without his knowledge, he'd been guided into a plush leather chair that resided among other, equally expensive, pieces of furniture around a warmly burning fireplace. Ryou and Bakura were sitting on the black couch opposite him, Joey was to his right and leaning concernedly in his direction, and Yuugi had apparently opted for the footstool on his left. The butler stood in the centre, aloof as always, but Yami could hardly see him, because Yuugi was right in front of him, his face crinkled in worry. Yami bit his lip because Yuugi was _right there_, mere inches away! He tried to firmly squash any and all inappropriate thoughts that had everything to do with those tempting lips that were so very reachable. Somehow, he knew not how, he managed to dredge up a shaky smile of reassurance. "I am fine, Yuugi. My apologies for the interruption."

"Are you sure? Was the trip too hard on you? He hasn't been on a plane very often," Yuugi turned to explain to Vimes, before devoting the entirety of his attention back on Yami. "Do you want us to get you a glass of water? Or a pillow? Do you want me to rub your back?"

Yami smiled fondly. "I am _fine,_ aibou. Please, relax."

Looking unconvinced, Yuugi sat back down. "Positive you're okay?"

Yami couldn't resist. He leaned over and gently ruffled Yuugi's untamed hair in a fond gesture. "I told you, I am fine."

"If you say so…" Yuugi let the matter drop, but made a point of placing a supportive hand on Yami's leg.

A fraction of a second passed before Joey addressed Vimes, "Sorry 'bout dat. You were sayin'?"

Vimes politely inclined his head, unruffled as ever. "Not at all, sir. But yes, continuing on with the history of this house, records seem to indicate that the first haunting began shortly after the deaths of the third set of inhabitants. At that time," here, Vimes' voice fell easily into the hypnotic cadence that only true story-tellers can achieve, "the owner of this place was a wealthy doctor. His best friend had a single daughter, who developed a dreadful illness during a harsh winter. Desperate for help, the friend wrote the doctor and pleaded that his daughter might live with him, so that the doctor could hopefully find a cure for the interminable sickness she had. The doctor immediately consented, and a few days later, she arrived on his doorstep.

"Sick though she was, she had dressed for the occasion and the doctor was instantly struck by her beauty. He immediately began work on her treatment, noting repeatedly in his journal that the taint of disease that lay upon her seemed only to accentuate her feminine grace.

"As time slowly passed, the doctor fell in love with the young lady, that she had only barely passed into the suitable marrying age. His desire to cure the lingering illness twisted into an obsession with the lady and the disease, until the good doctor convinced himself that her only cure lay in their marriage. He writes of his joy when she consented, then of his unbearable agony three weeks later."

Vimes paused for a moment before finishing the suspenseful tale. "She was in the attic, slumped in amongst the dolls. Though she was unmarked, there was no life within her. Of course, it could have just been the final stage of her disease taking its final, grim toll. However, her face was excessively painted – while it had merely been lightly covered before. What's more, her body, dressed that day in an elegant white satin robe, had been arranged into a stiff, doll-like position. The doctor stared first in shock, then in horror, as he realized how hard it was to tell which figures were fake and which one had been real…"

Vimes trailed off, watching as that unsettling news sank into the new visitors. In the brief, horrified pause that followed, he mentally assessed this latest group. They were all relatively youthful, and it had only been the sway of KaibaCorp's sponsorship that had permitted these five to visit this place.

The group itself was split into three fundamental partitions. The first set consisted of the darker twins. The shorter of the two, who obviously hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, looked to be the one who was going to enjoy his stay here the most. At the moment, his large eyes were filled with sympathetic tears for the girl long since dead. Still, despite the fact he obviously wore his heart on his sleeve, he obviously knew what he was in for. Earlier, during the tour, he had been fairly bouncing with excitement and his face had shone with an innocent joy. As Vimes watched discreetly, the boy in question reached out a hand that trembled only faintly, and clasped it tightly around his brother's. The taller one looked down in (what seemed to be) grateful surprise, and Vimes found himself being thankful for the shorter one's presence here. The taller brother, though confidant, seemed to have developed an almost wary attitude during the tour. Truth be told, Vimes had never seen a relationship quite like these two had. He could also not have told you if the handclasp offered by the shorter one was more for his own benefit, or for his brother's.

The second set, now… there was a completely different structure. Vimes could scarcely believe there were two pairs of near-identical twins in one group. These two were approximately the same height, but it was there that most of the similarities ended. One seemed a calm, gentle mouse when compared to the other – a vicious, bloodthirsty, scarred tomcat. Still, their extreme personalities balanced each other to go towards a better stability. It certainly seemed that the shyer brother needed the almost overbearing protection the other constantly delivered. Why, it was almost as if the timid one didn't want to be here all – and the fact that he _was_ in attendance was not helping his nerves in the least. Earlier, when they had descended to the first floor, one of the stairs had creaked, and the younger boy had fearfully yelped, falling back into his brother's expectant arms.

The last boy, an easy-going blond, hadn't brought anyone with him. Alone, but not alone, he sat in the middle of the room. His expression was fierce and open, reflecting his inner confidence. The amazing thing about that, reflected Vimes, was that it wasn't an act. This teen honestly believed he could defeat ghosts – with his bare hands, apparently. Vimes resisted the urge to grin.

It was a very odd group indeed. Still, the dramatic pause had been just long enough to heighten the tension, so he began to recite the rest of the story.

"Soon after, the doctor realized he could not go on, and thus committed suicide in his room. It is said that the two ghosts of these unfortunate souls still haunt this place, mourning the loss of the other. Together, yet separated for an eternity, the ghosts roam this house in search of the one thing that will join them again." Wrapping his story to a close, Vimes gracefully gestured to the parlour, once more the efficient manservant. "And now, if sirs will follow me, you can complete the necessary paperwork and then settle in for your first night. That is, if sirs are tired?"

The blond, eyes sparkling, looked ready to vehemently refute the assumption, but a tiny yawn from Ryou stopped Joey through his opening indignation.

Vimes smiled – genteelly, of course. "Thank you, sirs. And now, we can complete the formalities. As was described on our website, I will then retire to my nearby abode. Though I will be a mere phone call away, the house will be effectively rented out to your group – and your group alone – for the entire weekend."

Bakura leered at Ryou's back, tightening his grip on the pale hand he still held. "Alone at last, then. Muahaha."

Yami turned, already following his aibou out the door. "What was that, thief?"

Bakura returned the challenging glare, too satisfied with the situation to pick a fight. "I said that the phone is a bat, Dead-King."

Yami blinked, then rolled his eyes and dismissed the matter as unimportant. Besides, his aibou was rounding the corner and might actually leave his sight! Yami hurried to catch up.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, things had settled down. The young men had all been set up in their chosen bedrooms, while Vimes had retired to his home across the way. For the next three days, then, it was just the five of them. 

On the second floor, with a window overlooking the centre courtyard, Joey took one last, long look at his bedroom. There was a bed in the South corner, a dresser in the West corner, and a boudoir on the East wall. Above it was a nearly full-sized mirror that glinted briefly in the full moonlight, drifting in through the window. Reassured by the knowledge that his friends were no more than a few steps away, Joey quickly changed into his nightwear (2) and checked under his bed for spooks. Then, fluffing his downy pillow, Joey hopped into bed for his first night in the haunted house.

Sighing happily, he snuggled further into the bed – surprisingly soft, for something so old. His eyes drifted sleepily around the room, calming down from the excitement of the day. And then, resolutely NOT thinking of Seto (the brown of the dresser was practically the same as his hair) or how that trenchcoat of his would look better off than on (Joey could almost see that coat in the billowy white curtains that dangled loosely by the window), Joey drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two doors down, Bakura was grinning. Ryou bustled around, re-organizing their belongings and trying to ignore the manure-eating grin his dark side was sporting. In his experience, if you feigned ignorance, Bakura would go away. Sometimes. Well, maybe not. Ok, never. But it was certainly best to try and – 

"Ryou, if you keep doing that, this room is going to be cleaner than Martha Stewart after her ginger-scented spa."

Ryou stopped and looked down. "Sorry."

There was no immediate answer, and so Ryou risked a hesitant glance upward. If anything, he noted with dismay, Bakura's smirk had gotten wider.

"Stupid hikari-mine, I think we should go to bed now. Sleep makes for excellent possession opportunities for weaklings like the Pharaoh's mini copy. Besides, I need to be well-rested if I'm going to see the mutilated spectres tomorrow!"

Ryou sighed. He seemed to have developed that as a nervous habit ever since the occupant of the Ring had started taking... an active interest in his life. "All right, Bakura." Wordlessly, he moved over to the large bed that dominated the room. Mr. Vimes had said this had been the master bedroom – there was even an ominous looking portrait that faced the bed on the opposite wall that had made him shiver. The portrait's eyes had seemed to pierce right through the canvas and through his soul.

"Would you like the bed tonight... again?" Reciting the phrase out of sheer habit, he prepared for a night of sleeping on the floor.

Bakura shimmered closer, sliding across the floor without seeming to actually move any limbs. Ryou stared in the suddenly transfixed mannerism of a mouse that had just run into a twenty-foot cobra. He gulped. "Ba-Bakura?"

"I was thinking, hikari-mine, that we could celebrate this vacation and ­_both_ use the bed. Since it's so big and all. Yes, that's good... we'll sleep together tonight." He leered, for added effect.

Ryou's chocolate eyes suddenly decided for Yuugi-sized eye tryouts. "What?" he squeaked. The blush splashed across his cheeks like freshly spilt tomato juice.

But Bakura had already brushed against him and by him, stripping casually as he headed for the bed. "Are you coming, hikari-mine?" he asked in dangerously casual voice.

"Oh! Oh, yes. Um. Sorry." He quickly got ready for bed as well, steadfastedly staring at the wall. He turned when he was done and figured out how to approach the bed. Bakura was in a really good mood as of late, and the last thing Ryou wanted to do was to upset that. After all, a crazily joyous Bakura who made no sense was much better than a crazily manic-depressive-suicidal Bakura who made no sense.

"Hikari-mine..." Bakura muttered impatiently, his own narrowed eyes piercingly intimate. Ryou shrugged sheepishly in apology for the wait, before moving aside the covers to get into his own side of the bed.

He squeaked again in surprise at the sight, wringing an amused smirk from a lounging Bakura. "Oh, by the way, hikari-mine. I sleep naked." Another dangerous pause. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Actually, it did. A great, huge deal. He even remembered reading some psychological paper on how that ... did something to the brain, or something. But this was Bakura – a _friendly_ Bakura, no less. And so Ryou squared his shoulders, offered a small, shy smile and said that it didn't.

A couple of mildly uncomfortable minutes later, Ryou began to finally calm down. Bakura, apparently, had the ability to fall asleep within seconds and was joyfully trying to snore the roof off. Ryou settled further into the soft bed. Sleeping with someone else wasn't really that bad. Really, the bed was quite large, and so there was lots of space. Besides, Bakura was _right there_, and his presence comforted Ryou. Bakura _had_ promised to protect him, and the relative closeness of the slumbering spirit was pretty nice. In fact, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy at this moment.

A mumbled grunt and a sudden, heavy weight slammed into his chest. Warmth spontaneously appeared along his side. Relatively drowsy eyes shot open with a jerk, and a soft, panicked yelp escaped his throat. Without actually moving his body, Ryou slowly dragged his eyes downward. On top of the covers, a... pale arm was draped across his stomach, and further scrutiny revealed masses of moonlit white hair that spilled across two sets of shoulders. Ryou relaxed minutely in automatic recognition, before blinking in realization. It was Bakura. And Bakura... was apparently a snuggler.

And he slept naked. Oh, dear.

Ryou squirmed slightly, before resettling into a comfier position which involved turning slightly towards Bakura's warm chest. Lulled into security much faster with his yami by his side, Ryou fell asleep within minutes.

After Ryou's breathing deepened and slowed, Bakura peeked an eye open cautiously. Then, satisfied with how Phase Two was going (not to mention the warmth Ryou seemed to generate), he joined his lighter half in deep slumber.

* * *

Several minutes earlier and three doors away from Joey's room, a pair of renowned dueling teens stared at everything except the bed. The SINGLE bed. The large, single bed that seemed to occupy the entire room like the comforter-covered blob monster that Yami had heard so much about. 

It was hard, admittedly. There was scant else to look at in the room. The mandatory closet, dressing table, the small mirror above it, and the sitting chair were scarcely worth mentioning, despite their obvious antiquity and subsequent worth. Yami was starting to see why the security deposit on the place had been so much. (He briefly considered breaking the chair and then casually asking Mokuba how much that had drained Seto's bank account. But that wouldn't be nice. And besides, Yuugi was watching.)

Yuugi cleared his throat. "So... Yami. I guess we should get ready for bed, then? Which side do you want?" He smiled sweetly.

Yami hesitated – He and Yuugi? In the bed? Together? Away from the authoritative presence of Jii-chan- before automatically resorting to his usual tactics. To cover his nervousness, he began making overly dramatic gestures. Dramatically, he pointed to the bed. "Yes!" he proclaimed. "Fate has _decreed_ that this bed is to be our resting place tonight!" He spun, making sure his cape-jacket flared. Dramatically. And then he pointed skyward. "I shall now excuse myself to change into night time apparel!" He spun dramatically a couple more times and pointed to random things, just to make sure his aibou _knew_ that Yami was afraid of nothing.

Wishing he could have his duel monsters emphatically destroying things to reinforce his point, Yami strutted – quickly – from the room.

With a stunned look on his face, Yuugi watched as Yami closed the door behind him... before bursting into muffled giggles.

His Yami was so funny! And sweet, too. Yuugi knew his Yami was still a little nervous about spending time in a haunted house. Admittedly, Yuugi was, too. And yet, despite Yami's own nervousness, he'd willingly launched into a routine that was sure to make Yuugi laugh and be reassured. After all, his Yami was _here_. Even if there _were_ spirits, his Yami would be helping him – not to mention protecting him.

With a wistful smile, Yuugi quickly got ready for bed on his own. He'd opted for casual clothes for this trip, and he definitely approved of the choice. It took _much_ less time to get out of jeans and a shirt into his star pyjamas, compared to the time it took him to get out of all those buckles and chains that he wore most of the time.

Shivering a little in the cool air of the bedroom, Yuugi quickly got into bed. Snuggling under the comforters, he eagerly waited for Yami to come back. It would take him a little more time, of course (Yami had once again opted for the bondage leather, chains, and buckles), but Yami would come back. He always did.

Yuugi sighed (could he actually see his breath? It _was_ cold in here!) and then stared at the door in anticipation.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(1) I had fun with the butler. For those who are curious, he is based (albeit loosely – the actual Jeeves is way, way better) on Jeeves from the most illustrious P.G. Wodehouse's books. Any of you who are interested in humorous, light-hearted, vaguely romantic books about a sweet, ditzy bachelor constantly having to get rescued from random scrapes by his impeccable manservant, I highly recommend reading them!  
As for the name (I told you, I had _way_ too much fun w/ the butler), I named him after Samuel Vimes, who is from Terry Pratchett's Discworld series. sighs happily He is NOT a butler-type person in any sense of the word, but words cannot express how awesome Vimes is. It should be obvious, though, that he _is _cool enough for me to want to include a gratuitous mention in my inadequate story. I guess that says something on its own, ne? I'm just going to urge you to read the books. stares intently Read. Worship the Pratchett-ness. 

(2) – It was, for the record, a ratty old white tank top and a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxers. Yes. The friendly, neurotic sponge had spread everywhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. I'm sorry. And yet, I had WAY too much fun with that last bit. If ever I have to watch boring old reruns of YGO that are worth only 30 seconds of viewing right at the end, I can always amuse myself with how overly dramatic Yami-cutie is. 

Thank you again for everyone's patience and wonderfulness and all around superness. This chapter is so dedicated to you all!

As always: questions, comments, corrections, random queries, descriptions of your breakfast and issues that concern themselves with "What on EARTH are you talking about!" can be resolved and answered in a (vaguely) timely manner by doing a Review.

((waves)) Thank you!


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I would like to grovel an apology for the delay on this chapter: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But! Intense plot action is contained here within!

**Disclaimer:** ((stares intently at a random point in space for several minutes)) No.

**Warnings:** My glorious, wonderful, self-sacrificing beta told me this had a gory horror scene. ((blinks)) Whoops. Don't know how that happened, actually.

_**Writing guide:**_  
**"Bold speech indicates possession, where ghosts have taken hold of the bodies to reanimate their own dramatic tales. Creepy, huh?"  
**_(Because of stupid formatting, this is now _aibou_ speech)  
__((Same reason, now _yami_ speech))  
_

**Alphabetically Listed Review Answers: **(Again, if you didn't review, please skip down to the story! It's waiting for your enjoyment! However, if you _did_ review, please also enjoy my delighted babblings at you!)

* * *

**Serena the Hikari of Love:** Thank you for the review! And hey! Cookies! ((snarfs, snarfs)) MMmmm… And milk, which is essential to heightening the goodness of sugar. I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, but look! ((points)) Thirteen pages of plot, all for your enjoyment! Thanks again! 

**Mists:** AAAAIEEE! MISTS! It's so good to hear from you! ((Uber-huge glomp)) Hewwooooo! I missed you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! And, for the record, your positive comment about the length of the chapters incited me to make this chapter even _longer_ than previously planned! Go you! Now please, enjoy! ((goes back to laughing at the mockery of Yami's dramatic jacket-cape tricks)) Heheheh… (And yes. You got me so excited that I've added exclamation marks to nearly all of my sentences in this. -.-)

**Yamishadowcat22:** Thank you for the review. ((laughs)) Yami_ is_ a dork – but only because I like making him as one. He continues to be an idiotic dork in this chapter too, but then he… Well, I guess you'll find out, huh? Anyhoo, thanks for waiting so patiently and thanks again for the review!

**Sukara-Nudori: **I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, although I did continue it! Thank you for the compliment _and_ the review! I hope you enjoy!

**GirlWaterShaman:** Thanks for the review! ((laughs)) You liked the Spongebob boxers – I'm so glad! They made me laugh, too! And, with you in mind, I've lengthened this chapter a little. I hope thirteen pages is ok? ((grins)) I'll continue to make them longer in the future, as well!

**Chibi neko doll:** ((gasps happily)) You liked Bakura's antics and character! Me so happy! ((sheepish)) It was so hard to write him being evil; I kept blushing all the time! But! Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for the review! ((drools)) Nekkid Bakura…

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're loving the story – and look! Here's more! ((bows)) Please enjoy! ((steals back the ramen noodles)) Ramen is gooooooddd…

**Silvershadowfire**: Hello again! ((laughs)) I just can't stop talking to you, can I? But yes. Yami is in the valley of Denial – where it's not denial at allll! ((giggles)) We should just throw Yami and Yugi in a locked room and videotape the ensuing blushing conversation…. Hmmmm… ((gets Ideas)) Muaha. Anyhoo, thanks for the review! I hope you love the chapter! And ooh! You gave me more Ideas for pairings! Thank you so much – I was totally at a loss! Muahahaa!

* * *

**Night of Souls  
****Chapter Five**

Without really knowing how, Yami found himself in the main sitting room. He didn't really know why he'd come, or why he hadn't returned to his aibou yet, nor did he know what time it was or how long he'd been standing there.

The cold moonlight oozed sullenly into the room through the paned windows, casting everything into deep shadow and grey relief. Like Yami, the moonlight didn't want to be here, didn't want to give what precious light it had to this chilly room, but somehow couldn't get away.

With dull, incurious eyes, Yami stumbled farther into the room, as if something was drawing him in on an invisible leash. Like cold silk, air currents brushed past him, around him, _through_ him. The temperature of the room swiftly plummeted until he could see his breath, floating upwards and escaping towards the ceiling. A dull murmuring began circling his ears, rising quickly in strength until it screeched at him feverishly. The indistinguishable words took on a life of their own, drawing shapes in the air, making the fireplace explode into flames, tossing the furniture about, beginning to tear at his skin...

Distantly, Yami noted that whoever had organized this haunted house was very, very good. If his aibou hadn't told him how these places worked, then he would have been utterly convinced that this was _real._ He might have even shuddered away, in a rare moment of undiluted fear, at the power of the unseen entities here. In fact, he would have likely run back to his aibou – to those warm, embracing arms and that soothing presence that would have giggled kindly at this recent silly mistake the ancient spirit had made in the modern world.

Convinced that this was a show (yet somehow unable to stop himself), he staggered forward a couple more steps, his arms rising, reaching for something in the air. Tears pricked at his eyes and began coursing down his cheeks, though Yami certainly couldn't understand why he felt this way all of a sudden. Maybe it was best not to know, he thought. Maybe it would be best to leave and never come back; he would go far away from here and stop bothering the _owners_...

_(Yami?)_ His aibou's sleepy, golden 'voice' soothed through his mind. With a start, Yami realized he was on his knees near the fireplace, pointing a knife straight at his stomach. He froze, stunned beyond belief and more than suddenly back in his own right mind.

_(Yami?)_ Yuugi's thought was stronger now, a faint thread of red concern seeping into the thought. _(Are you all right?)_

Taking several deep breaths, Yami tried to calm his racing heart, rushing to relieve his aibou as well. _((I am fine, aibou. I apologize.))_

_('S alright...)_ Yuugi was falling back asleep, Yami could tell: his thoughts were slower, more the colour of deep purple than the usual, energetic, vibrant yellow. _(Does that mean you'll come to bed soon? It's so cold without you...)_

Stabbing, black guilt tore through Yami as he realized that he'd made his aibou anything less than happy, then again when he couldn't block all of that guilt. Yuugi would feel it and think it was his fault! No!

The dreaded pause drifted along their mental link for several minutes, then a deep blue feeling of reassurance floated back down to Yami, calming him once more. _(Come to bed, Yami. It's too late for anything other than sleep. The Scooby mystery can wait till morning.)_

Though Yami didn't get the reference, the tinge of amused pink assured him that Yuugi was in a good mood. Things were all right.

They always were when Yuugi was nearby.

Finally letting go of the knife to let it clatter loudly on the floor, Yami turned to leave. He debated telling Aibou about the strange experience just now, but then decided otherwise. Despite the ominous feeling that was growing ever stronger, Yami was sure it was all planned. Why else would Yuugi have come along if there wasn't complete safety? Yami knew he was just overreacting and vowed to be calmer in the future.

He closed the door behind him, completely missing the angry wind that raged about the room, swiftly extinguishing the dimly burning fire.

* * *

In the silence of his room, Joey gradually woke up, the morning rays softly nudging him back to awareness. Grunting, he turned over and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out the warm beams. It was too early for this. Saturday was supposed to mean that you could sleep _in_, and it wasn't even... 

What time was it, anyway?

Sleep-fogged chestnuts pried themselves into squinting width, peering hazily out from underneath the pillow to look at the bedside clock.

**9:07 A.M.**

Joey moaned loudly this time and flopped back into his stomach. It _was_ way too early.

A timid knock at his door interrupted his current revelry in the bed's warmth.

"Joey? Are you awake?"

In silent denial, Joey scrunched further into the bed. He was warm and sleepy, and he'd be able to back to that dream he'd been having just as soon as Ryou left.

"Joey? It's after nine. Are you up?"

No reply.

"Joey?"

While the blond tuned out Ryou's voice and slipped further into his morning doze, there was a tense silence taking place outside the door. After a minute, Ryou's voice drifted through again.

"Joey? Kaiba's on the phone here and wants to talk to you. Something about an apology?"

Underneath the pillow, Joey's eyes snapped open, his brain jerking awake. Hastily, he tried to jump from the bed, then had to untangle his body from the covers. Freeing himself, he dashed towards the door, throwing it open eagerly.

"Mrr!" Well, his mouth obviously wasn't working yet, but he was ready to hear Kaiba apologize, that was sure!

Ryou's smirking face greeted his expectant eyes. "Whoops. False alarm. Guess you're not even worth a phone call, huh?" Ryou cackled, his narrowed eyes flashing wickedly.

Joey's brow furrowed. "Waitaminute... Ryou doesn't cackle... So that means you mus' be Bakura!"

The spirit that Joey now recognized as possessing his friend went back to smirking. "Ooh. Aren't _you_ quick on the uptake? No wonder Kaiba's so scared of... No wait. He's not scared by you at all. Never mind. You're back to being the lame lapdog you always have been."

Airily tossing off a condescending wave, Bakura turned and sauntered down the hallway. "By the way, the flea-infested Pharaoh has mightily decreed it's time for breakfast and that you should grace us with your aura of stupidity. Just to let you know, though, the food will probably be gone before you show up."

Reaching the end of the hall, Bakura opened the door that led downstairs. Pausing a moment, he turned to look back at the teeth-grinding blond, raking his eyes up and down Joey's form. "Oh, and Joey? Nice boxers."

Bakura left and the door shut behind his mocking laughter, thankfully cutting it off. Joey stayed where he was, glaring at the door for a few more minutes.

"...Jerk," he finally muttered, before returning to his bedroom to get dressed and ready to face the world.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and with breakfast happily digesting, Joey was trying to reassure an apologetic Ryou. 

"I'm so sorry, Joey! I didn't mean for him to go that far! It's just that we were all waiting for you and Bakura wanted to eat and –" Ryou stared earnestly up at him, his own dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Listen, Ryou! It's ok, it really is! Quit beatin' yerself up over it, all right? These things jes' happen."

Ryou bit his lip. "But—"

"But nothin'!" Joey effectively cut Ryou off. "I shoulda known, after all. Why are ya gettin' so worked up over all dis anyway? Bakura's done worse things before, right?"

Ryou sighed forlornly. "I- I don't know. I guess I thought he'd changed for the better. So when he said he'd get you up, I didn't think he'd be so _mean_ about it." Ryou looked down, embarrassed at revealing so much, even to one of his closest friends. "I'm sorry."

Joey sighed sympathetically, gazing at the downcast albino. "Ryou? Tell me again – what is Bakura, exactly?"

Ryou glanced briefly upwards, curious. "Well, he's my yami, obviously. What do you mean?"

Joey grinned. "And what does 'yami' mean?"

Ryou tilted his head. "'Darkness.' Look, Joey, I don't see—"

Triumphant, Joey clapped a hand around Ryou's shoulders. "Bingo! It's in Bakura's very _nature_ to be a jerk! Jes' like it's in Yami's nature to get all dramatic and start spoutin' stuff about "Fate" and "heart of da cards" during a duel. Or like Seto, who's naturally a stuck-up, anal-retentive girly-man! Y'see?"

Ryou stared in incredulity, before trying to smother an entirely inappropriate burst of the giggles. "How on earth is Kaiba _girly_?"

Joey shrugged, a little sheepish at having let that thought slip out. "Well, have you ever _looked_ at his coat? It flares worse dan a hoop-skirt!" He chuckled ruefully. "An' I should know – Serenity's been takin' a fashion course and has been sendin' me pictures of old skirt styles for the past month."

Ryou couldn't help but dissolve into laughter at this point. "Jo-Joey! That's _awful_!"

Joey's grinned widened. "Awfully funny, you mean."

"Joey!"

"What? It's _true_!"

Ryou shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever look at Kaiba the same way again."

"Why?" Attracted by the laughter, Yuugi wandered over. "What did Kaiba do?"

Joey bit his lower lip to stop grinning. "Nothin'. He's jes' goin' through a stage in his life, is all."

Yuugi blinked. "O...K..." He grinned suddenly. "Hey! How do you guys feel about exploring the house? I know we got that tour yesterday, but I bet there's a bunch of stuff we haven't seen yet!"

"Like the Pharaoh's spotted, pasty-white butt?" Bakura, as usual, seemed to appear out of nowhere, joining the conversation at the worst possible time.

Ryou stared at his yami for a moment. Aghast at Bakura's behaviour, he could only moan and sink to the floor.

"Bakura, that wasn't nice." Peeved, Yuugi frowned disapprovingly at the smirking spirit. "Please take that back."

To the surprise of everyone, Bakura looked instantly contrite. "Of course. I defer to your knowledge on the matter."

"What?" Now horribly confused, Yuugi could only stare.

Bakura hastened to explain, trying hard to keep his apologetic look in place despite the mocking laugh that was welling up inside him. "Well, you've seen it, haven't you? Tell me," he leaned in close to Yuugi and stage-whispered. "It's got chafing from all that leather, right? No, wait. I don't want to know."

He pretended to sigh mournfully and drew back, shaking his head in mock regret. "You truly are brave, facing that sight every night." He paused, then decided to continue. "You know, when you _sleep_ with him." Bakura leered for effect, making sure that even Yuugi would get the suggested insult.

The change was remarkable. To the background chorus of shocked gasps from the others, Yuugi's eyes went from shimmering in wary confusion, before shrinking in horror, then blooming into a blushing, furious expression. Normally gentle hands clenched at Yuugi's side and he actually stepped forward challengingly into Bakura's space. Yuugi leaned forward even more and spoke, very softly, "Bakura. Don't you _ever_ say that again."

Bakura raised his eyebrows while internally snorting in disgust at the obvious reaction. _'Well, well, well. Looks like little Yuugi's upset. Could he actually have a _crush _on the Pharaoh?'_ When would these fools learn that insults were even more effective than honest discussions when it came to finding out people's weak spots?

Letting none of his thoughts show, Bakura leaned forward as well, answering Yuugi's challenge. "Was that a _dare_, shrimp?" All joking was gone now. He didn't even hide the fact he was reaching for his deck.

A pale hand abruptly grabbed his right arm and began dragging him away with surprising force. Jerked around, Bakura got a good look at his assailant before deciding to go along with Ryou's actions. His work here was done anyway.

"Come on, Bakura," Ryou ground out. "Let's go exploring."

His departure from the room made him miss the sinister appearance. Yami slid from the deepest black of Yuugi's very shadow, dark energy crackling wildly about his form. His eyes had gone entirely red, his face was wrinkled into an expression of disgusted rage, and his Puzzle shone with its own energy, promising destruction. The other shadows in the room shrank back at first, but then started to grow, as if sensing the power of the Shadow Realm flooding the area.

Yami snarled, his right hand flicking the Dark Magician's card into existence. It seemed to reflect the bloodthirsty light from the Puzzle, glinting ominously.

Joey and Yuugi could only stare in varying degrees of horror as Yami began gathering the energy needed to summon the Dark Magician into the earthly plane. There was no doubt in anyone's mind as to Bakura's fate once that happened.

Yuugi hesitantly tried their mental link, and the overpowering, parasitic black rage that he slammed into shook him out of his trance. Summoning his courage, he ran over to Yami.

"Yami! Yami, it's ok. Calm down, please?"

The only sound for a minute was the soft crackling as the floodgates of magic creaked open a bit further. Then Yami realized who was speaking and deigned to reply.

Joey shivered at the inhuman sound that roared out of Yami's throat. Wanting to run for the door, he found his feet stuck to the floor. Dimly, Joey wondered if this was how rabbits felt when confronted with a starved bear.

Yuugi, meanwhile, was still talking Yami down. "Yami? Come on, Yami. He's gone, right? It's ok. No one got hurt. Come on, we can get him back later or something, ok? Yami?"

Gradually, Yami's eyes returned to their normal state and the shadows of the room slumped back. Looking on, Joey heaved a sigh of profound relief before collapsing into a heap.

Only distantly registering Joey's fall, Yuugi dared to rest a hand on Yami's soft cheek. "I'm sorry, Yami. Did you overhear Bakura? I was trying to block him out and let you catch a nap in your soul room, but I guess I can't do that yet. Sorry. I know how tired you must be, considering what time you came to bed."

Yami grumbled something, abashed, but still too wound up to speak coherently.

Yuugi smiled in sympathetic understanding. "Yami?" he coaxed. "How much did you hear?"

Yami sighed, finally leaning into Yuugi's hand and bringing his own hand up to rest on top of his aibou's. "Enough," he muttered.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah."

There was a pause as the two tried not to show what they thought about the implications of Bakura's statement. Finally, Yuugi broke the silence, his voice only slightly strained. "Well, did you hear how I stood up to him?"

Absurdly comforted, Yami chuckled, released the rest of the bottled up energy. "Indeed, aibou. A starved lion protecting his kill would not have been more intimidating."

Yuugi's cautious grin widened."Cool! And hey, um, since you're up, do you want to go exploring with me?" His left hand reached forward and squeezed Yami's encouragingly.

Yami resisted the sudden urge to bend down and kiss his trusting aibou. How could _anyone_ be this pure and forgiving, yet brave and loyal? He bit his lip, instead answering Yuugi's question with a dignified nod.

"Great! Let's help Joey up first though, ok?"

Yami coughed once. "Whoops."

* * *

Upstairs, Ryou fumed silently, pushing back tears. Bakura sauntered beside him, his pace easily keeping up with Ryou's unsteady steps. Finally unable to take even Bakura's _presence_ anymore, Ryou turned and dashed into the closest room, slamming the door behind him. It latched shut satisfyingly, and he slid down against it to sit on the cool floor. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he buried his face in his hands, expecting the Voice any second now. 

Pause.

"Hikari-mine..." the Voice crooned through the door.

And there it was.

Ryou shuddered, a few tears falling from his eyes. He tried to block out the Voice by slamming his hands over his ears.

"Open the door, hikari-mine. Now." The Voice was soft, seductive, and everything Ryou knew he should resist. But he couldn't... what he felt...

He gasped, pushing himself away from the door when he felt it shake softly. _He_ was outside, trying to get in. The lock would be no problem at all; he'd gotten into thousands of places more protected than a simple room...

Ryou began to hyperventilate, his panicked eyes swiping around the room. He had to hide. Hide! Now!

Legs shaky with fear moved him jerkily over to a bureau which gleamed cherry-red in the sunlight that shone through the window.

"Ryou..." the Voice whispered through the door. It shouldn't have been able to reach him all the way over on the other side of the room, but it did. That meant...

The door swung open, revealing his scowling yami. "Bad Ryou," Bakura scolded, the way a cat treats a mouse. "I've _told_ you not to run away. You know it doesn't work."

"Get... away..." Ryou's voice was breathy with fear. Part of him wondered distractedly at the intense fear – Bakura had only stabbed him that one time...

"Why? You can't live without me, hikari-mine." Bakura's voice washed over him with the confident persuasion of one who is right. Ryou found himself nodding submissively before slapping himself.

"No! You're a monster! You do weird things I don't understand and say mean things to my friends and you're _awful_!" Ryou screamed the words out, his eyes clenching shut so he wouldn't have to look at Bakura's face. **"I hate you and wish that you'd just _die_!"**

Bakura's face was a picture of stunned disbelief and slight hurt, before it twisted itself into an uncaring expression. **"If you're not careful, _you're_ going to be the one who dies. Pretty thing..." **

Bakura moved in on the trembling figure at the desk before him, his strides belying his age. **"It's not as if you have a choice."**

**"Please!"** Ryou sobbed, **"Please just leave me alone! Father _trusted_ you! Does that mean nothing to you?"**

**"No, it doesn't. Your father is a fool."** The elder grabbed the younger one, yanking the shaking body against his own and revelling in the fear he felt. **"Sending me such beauty and then expecting me to do nothing. Sheer idiocy."**

There was a pause, as two sets of eyes gazed at each other in close proximity. Then the taller of the two leaned in even further to whisper promisingly in the other's ear, **"You're _mine_. Forever and ever..."**

Several more tears leaked out of the younger one's eyes as they closed in sudden defeated submission. **"...yours..."**

A tongue snaked out and licked the tears away. **"Scream for me, pretty one." **The other shuddered in disgust, the resolve to fight growing once again.

**"Only when you do..." **Unseen, the victim's hand snaked out to the desk and grabbed the letter opener. Without even a moment's thought, it was used to slam into the taller one's gut, twisting to tear even deeper. The normally gentle face was twisted into a snarl of passionate rage. **"Die!"**

A sudden, howling wind tore through the room and Ryou stumbled from Bakura's suddenly loose grasp. His eyes opened in shock, he stared in horror at what he'd done, then at the room around him. "What...? Oh, no... no… no," he muttered. "Bakura...? Bakura, are you all right? _Bakura!_"

Equally shocked, Bakura stared at the blood that was dripping copiously onto the hardwood floor. Dazed – and not just from the pain or blood loss – Bakura wondered if this sort of thing had happened before to others. It would certainly explain the floor's rusty colouring...

"Bakura!" Inside their minds, red-hot panic screamed down the link. "Bakura! I'm so sorry! Bakura, speak to me!"

Bakura registered being gently moved into sheltering arms, and focussed dizzily on the blurred face above him, so similar and yet marked by those critical differences. It was ironic, really. He'd taken that hit from Slifer by the Pharaoh during that duel to protect his host body. It hadn't ever occurred to him that he could actually be _hurt_…

For the first time, Bakura was beginning to see a downside to this whole "living" thing. The masochistically enjoyable pain of arm stab-wounds was nothing compared to the squiggly sensation of having your intestines slither through your ripped open flesh. He looked down. That was actually pretty cool to see, though.

Ryou stared desperately at the stunned form of Bakura who had obviously gone into shock. Calling his name didn't help, their link wasn't working, and the pool of blood they were in was growing scarily larger. Desperate, he screamed for help, his voice cracking in despair.

Using his hands to try and stop the flow of blood, he was only dimly aware of a cold voice that floated about the room. _'I knew you'd scream, pretty thing...'_

"BAKURA!"

* * *

The blood-curdling shriek of horror easily carried to the main floor, making Joey, Yuugi, and Yami freeze. At the cry, Joey jerked away from the arms that were helping him get up, easily slipping free as Yuugi gave a shriek of his own and jumping over to glue himself to Yami's leather-clad side.

"What was _that_?" Yuugi barely whispered, shivering. His large eyes were panic-stricken and the pupils had dilated enough to overwhelm the cheery purple of his irises.

Yami drew Yuugi closer, rubbing his hands soothingly along Yuugi's bare arms. "It sounded like Ryou, aibou. I would not worry, though."

At Yami's words, Joey's eyes widened and he tore off like a shot in the direction of the scream. Yuugi made to follow, but his legs were still shaking from that fearful cry.

Yuugi shot Yami an incredulous look. "Not _worry_? What if he's in trouble? Or--" Yuugi suddenly tensed further, "what if the ghosts attacked him?"

The dark one gave his aibou a quizzical smile "Aibou, you're worrying over nothing. Bakura is with him. As much as I despise the tomb robber, you have to admit he's become obsessively protective when it comes to Ryou."

Yuugi shifted and quirmed, still wound up. "But…"

"Aibou," Yami shook his head, then used one hand to trail it over Yuugi's face to calm the creased brow. "Sshh. If you wish, we will follow Joey. You will see. Ryou will be fine."

Yuugi worried at his lower lip for a few seconds, then gave the timidest of nods. "O-ok," he decided. "But don't leave me!"

Yami celebrated in the privacy of his locked soul room, placing his fisted hands on his hips and laughing with the strength to outdo ten boastfully cackling fiends. Outwardly, he merely offered that reassuring smile that Aibou liked so much and gave the thin shoulders a supportive squeeze. "Fret not, aibou. I would not leave you for the world."

Yuugi seemed to sag into him even further, making Yami's recently beating heart skip like an overjoyed cat in a field of catnip. Yami squeezed those warm shoulders again and smiled supportively.

"What about leaving me for the afterworld?" Yuugi laughed nervously.

There was a brief pause as Yami debated how to assuage all of his aibou's fears. He gazed into those shimmering gems that Yuugi was blessed to call his eyes, then closed his own. Yami placed a hand on the back of Yuugi's neck and drew him into a loose hug. With his head buried in Yuugi's soft hair, he projected his thought into Yuugi's mind, strengthening it with mauve resolve and the most affection he dared to show.

((_NEVER._))

Yuugi gasped as the thought hit him, then smiled softly. "Thank you, Yami."

Yami smiled at his aibou again, knowing he would never tire of doing that simple act when it came to Yuugi. "My pleasure, aibou. Shall we join Joey?"

Yuugi nodded again, this time a bit more determined. "I just hope it just wasn't the ghosts."

They started off at a brisk pace. "Aibou," Yami wondered aloud, "why are you so insistent on this phantom presence? Surely the keepers of this place would not allow for hazardous consequences in their staged haunting."

Yuugi shot him an incredulous look. "Ya-Yami?" he said, slowing down. "Do you actually understand what's going on?"

"Is it not as you said?" Yami questioned. "That the strange occurrences in this house are merely tricks performed by the staff of this company?"

Yuugi tugged on his hand so that they picked up their pace again. "That was only for the regular houses, Yami. This one's got _some_ stuff staged, I think, but…"

A feeling of titanic-sized dread began to seep into Yami's limbs. "But…?"

Yuugi offered up a wan smile that was a shade of its normal glory. "But I think this house actually _has_ ghosts. Maybe more than the people who own this place know about. And if what I'm thinking is true…" he trailed off again.

In unspoken reply, Yami tightened his grip on Yuugi's hand and began to run. "Then I fear our friends are in very real danger indeed."

On the second floor, another scream sounded – this one more hysterical than the first.

Yami gritted his teeth and picked up the pace even more. He would berate his own foolish stupidity later on – right now, it seemed as if Ryou needed help. The kind of help that needed more skills from a powerful, incredibly skilled tomb robber and dark spirit.

Quickly, Yami shot a glance at Yuugi, who kept determined pace beside him. What had he gotten his aibou into?

* * *

"Ryou!" Joey burst through the door, then stumbled to a stop when the freezing cold air of the room hit him. Instinctively, he backed up, arms crossing to rub the goose-pimpled forearms. "Holy _crap_, it's cold!" he yelled. 

The two forms in the center of the room wavered, then solidified. Their hair, so reminiscent of freshly fallen snow, shifted like the waves of the ocean as they continued to act out whatever they were doing, utterly ignoring the blond's presence.

Ryou shrieked again, clutching Bakura closer to his body desperately, yet with all the tenderness of a dove cradling the first egg. "Bakuraaa!" he wailed.

"Ryou! Bakura! What's going on?" Yami burst into the room, his Puzzle shining its magnificent power as a beacon against all evil. Yuugi dashed in directly behind him, shooting wary glances around the room.

"Ryou? Bakura?"

There was no answer. For the life of him, Joey couldn't figure out what was wrong. He couldn't see anything going on around them, and the only weird thing about this whole scene was that it was _Bakura_ collapsed into Ryou's arms. Huh, that was weird. Normally it was the other way around.

Yami, as was his nature, took charge. "Joey, help Bakura up. We should get them out of this room; it is much too cold to do anything. Yuugi and I will help you."

Joey nodded. "You _said_ it, man. It's freezin'!" ­ He shuffled across the floor, his indoor slippers making slight scuffing marks across the cherry-coloured hardwood floors. When the three of them reached Ryou, they were greeted with glazed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Yami! Joey! Yuugi! Please, you _have_ to help us! Bakura… Bakura… Bakura is…" Ryou broke down again. "It's all my fault!"

In Ryou's arms, Bakura had closed his eyes, looking merely as if he was sleeping.

Joey shared a helpless glance with Yuugi, who shrugged in helpless distress. Yami bent down and placed his hands around Ryou's shoulders. "Of course we will help you. But first, you need to get up, Ryou." He tugged gently at the hikari's arms, giving him a physical reminder.

"No!" Ryou buried his head into Bakura's chest. "I won't leave him!"

Yami frowned. Did Ryou not notice the cold in the room? It was vital that they leave immediately – perhaps it was the cold which had slammed into Bakura and had created an accident… somehow? Stranger things had happened. Either way, they had to get out of the room. "Ryou," he firmed his voice into its most authoritative form. "Get up _now_."

Ryou rose to his feet on automatic. Realizing what he'd done, he immediately moved to bend back down. "No--! Bakura!"

Joey nodded at the other two and took hold of Ryou, guiding him gently but firmly towards the doorway. "C'mon, man. Yami and Yuug' have got this all worked out. Don't you worry, now."

Ryou sniffled. Behind them, Yami grunted as he picked up the dead weight of the solidified tomb robber. Wanting to help, Yuugi took hold of the legs. It wasn't much of a relief, but it helped. Unable to stop it, Yami shot Yuugi a tender smile as they journeyed to the door.

Manoeuvring their way through the doorway, the five of them made it outside. Joey closed the door, determined not to let any cold air into the hallway…

And things _changed_.

Ryou stiffened with shock, as if realizing where he was for the first time, while Bakura woke with a startled, cut-off exclamation which probably invoked deity-blessed profanity.

"What?" the two cried simultaneously, then moved over so that they could examine each other.

"All right, Bakura. What happened?" Yami demanded. He _was_ still put-out from this morning's comments.

Ryou answered instead. "I … I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I was here, and then I ran into there," he pointed at the now-closed door, "and then all of a sudden he was _bleeding_ and are you really all right?" This last was directed solicitously at Bakura, who continued to pat himself down experimentally.

"Hn. Guess so." The tomb-robber blandly stated, still confused. Any plans to take advantage of Ryou's distress – and maybe even get a kiss or two – were thrown out the window after that last incident. "What was that, anyway?" he snarled, doing an abrupt switch in disposition.

Ryou stared helplessly at him, those chocolate eyes shimmering desperately.

"Hold on hold on hold _on_!" Joey yelled. "First t'ings first. Bleeding? I didn't see _any_ blood in there at all!"

Off Joey's look, Yuugi and Yami both shook their heads. They hadn't seen anything either.

"Well, it was there," Ryou offered, having retreated back into his shy mode. He suppressed a shudder. That sight… it would haunt him for ages to come, he knew it. Ryou suddenly experienced an intense flash of desperate need for reassurance. His hand actually twitched from the urge to reach out and grab onto Bakura's arm, or sleeve, or shirt, or hand, or _something_, anything that would prove that Bakura hadn't left. Ryou closed his eyes.

Joey continued, after pausing sympathetically at Ryou's state. "Well, did you guys notice how freakin' cold it was in there, then?"

Yuugi and Yami vigorously nodded 'yes.' Bakura and Ryou shot a confused glance at each other and shook their heads 'no.'

Joey shot the two a flat look. "You're kiddin', right? I could see my breath in there, practically!"

Bakura shrugged. "You sure that wasn't your brain smoking from trying to think?"

"Why you…" Joey growled.

"Hold on, everyone." Yami stepped in again, raising his arms to bring attention to himself. "Let us take this down to the living room. I believe these are very serious matters we must discuss." Knowing his aibou (and the others, of course) would follow him, Yami started back down the stairs.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, your Royal Dumpness."

Off the warning look Yuugi shot him, he rolled his eyes again and waited for Joey and Yuugi to head off in front of them. Then, reassured that no-one was looking, he placed his arm around Ryou's shoulders, who still looked a little nauseated.

"Hey," Bakura commented off-hand. "Who _said_ mass hallucinations weren't fun?"

Ryou shot him a surprised glance – either at his comment, or at the comfort offered – then smiled shakily. With the utmost timidity, his own pale hand came up to clasp hesitantly at the hem of Bakura's shirt. "Y-You're really ok?" he worried softly.

Bakura leered. "Oh, I don't know… maybe you could…?"

As expected, that wrought a small laugh out of his hikari. "Bakura! Stop it! What's with that look?" he giggled, knowing that if Bakura looked ok and was making off-colour suggestions, then he really was ok. Ryou sighed with relief and moved to go downstairs to join the others.

Bakura followed, quiet for once. Around his waist, Ryou's hand still clutched warmly at his shirt.

* * *

The five sat in a circle downstairs. To their right, the fireplace crackled warmly with the fire. Never mind that it was late autumn and not really the season, the familiar sounds of the fire provided much-needed reassurance. To varying degrees, the experience minutes before had given them something to think about. 

Yami, of course, was torn between worrying what had happened upstairs, and the equally important discovery that his aibou was now in danger – all because of _him_. If only he hadn't been curious about this haunted house, then Yuugi would not have needed to offer to come here at all. And now, there was a danger in this house that was very, very real – yet as intangible as the initial projections of the duel monsters. If only he could remember something of his past, then perhaps he would be more able to protect his aibou from harm… but such was not the case. And now, through Yami's own stupidity and cursed curiousity, he had placed his sweet, innocent, _trusting_ light-in-his-darkness in danger.

Again.

He cleared his throat once he noticed everyone had taken a seat and looked relatively comfortable. Evenly, Yami gazed at the others, assessing their expressions and analyzing them.

Yuugi sat to his left. He appeared to be sufficiently recovered from before, and the mental link was firm and unwavering. Yuugi smiled at him the instant that Yami sent him a telepathic check, and the brilliance from that alone comforted Yami.

Joey sat to Yami's right. His honey-brown were shimmering with that ever reliable defiance. Over his lap, his hands were already clenching in anticipation From crazy spirits, to the Shadow Realm, to uptight, obnoxious, closed-minded CEO's, Joey was always, _always_ able to stand up and fight for what was right – with astonishing success. The incident before had alerted him of a danger to his friends and now, like a reliable bulldog, Joey would be vigilant and poised to attack.

Ryou sat on the loveseat, his hands twisting themselves into something that looked like a sweaty pile of nervy snakes. His face was paler than usual, and he was constantly darting his eyes over to look at Bakura. None would blame him for his concern, naturally, but Yami recognized that Ryou was emotionally traumatized and would have to be put on the sidelines of their eventual strategy.

Bakura, for his part, sat on the other half of the loveseat. Arms crossed, legs crossed, and face steadily radiating apathy, Bakura seemed to have turned his surprise of the situation into a burning anger. Unable to attack anything at the moment, his desire for vengeance could only manifest itself in the slight ticking of his right eye. Determination and raw bloodlust screamed through the hardened irises, and Yami could not help but feel a moment's worth of pity for those who had placed Bakura in that situation.

"Well," Yami began in a voice that he hoped was both cool and authoritative, "where should we begin?"

As Bakura opened his mouth, a sudden frigid wind blew about the room. With a momentary gasp, the fire blew out.

* * *

TBC 

**A/N: **Whew! Aaand that's it for this chapter! Thanks so much for your patience! For the record, I've started working on the next one, so hopefully it won't take so long. I hope.

More importantly, is apparently on the verge of banning replying (in any form) to the considerate reviews you all send. In my bloated opinion, this makes no sense. I mean, constructive criticism is a critical part of the writing experience, and how are we supposed to properly thank those reviewers otherwise? A petition is being circled around (all it needs is the user name and your e-mail, for authenticity) – please e-mail me if you'd like to sign it! ((bats hopeful eyes))

In the meantime, review and I'll reply to those reviews in the next chapter! Please, please, pretty please, with a chocolate-covered bishie on top? ((grins))


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** This chapter should be called "In which I cut Ryou off a lot. The poor boi." Featuring: Jealous!Yuugi and Backbone!Ryou. ... Oh, dear

((gasps)) Can't believe I almost forgot! Thank you **Edmondia Dantes** from whom I borrowed the "shinypants Pharaoh" mention and the "Bakurae" ( "the two Bakura Ryou and Bakura) term. I _love_ your fics. They make me laugh, angst, cry, and drool. If you're reading this, then I hope you find my humble shrine acceptable to your YGO greatness! ((bows))

**Dedication: **To **SilverShadowFire** who reviewed _all three_ of my postings within the first 3 hours and, who, I might add, has been nothing but supportive, amazing, sweet, exciting, and wonderful. Go check out her stuff. Why? Because it makes me drool without fail. :3 You're magnificent, girl!

**Disclaimer: **I don't need to own Yu-gi-oh (which is good because I don't), because I plan for a successful career working as a slave at MacDonald's (which I don't own either). So there.

**Pairings**: (because I think I should start warning people) – listed in no particular order

Seto/Joey

YY/Y (natch)

Yami/Joey (and Yugi) – please don't ask?

**Further Note:** (Holy crap, I'm babbly today. Gaah.)

Anyway, it has come to my attention that "Yadunoshi" is not an uber-frequent term, and thus I shall mini-translate:  
_Yadunoshi:_ Bakura's "derogatory" term for Ryou. Means (approximately) "landlord."

Writing Guide:

**This bold speech indicates possession by the ghosts, as they relive whatever moment in their life. **

_((Flashback)) Yeah. It's a flashback. There's all of… one._

_(Yuugi's telepathic bond-y thing)_

_((Yami's telepathic bondy thing))_

_-Bakura's telepathic bondy thing-

* * *

_

"Bakura!" Ryou's cracking voice accused and whimpered in the darkness that followed.

Bakura, though, looked nearly as startled as Yugi. He bristled. "Not me, idiot. I steal _souls_, not fires."

"Hah, hah, hah!" Joey's nervous laughter came. "I s'pose you're tellin' us the fire just went out by itself?"

Yami cleared his throat. "Stranger things _have_ happened."

"R-right!" Ryou brightened. "It… was probably just a gust of wind or something!"

Yugi smiled at Ryou, but spoke silently to Yami. _(Yami, all the windows are shut.)_

_((But the house _is_ old, aibou. Perhaps it was a draft from some un-repaired wall.))_ Yami pushed the thought tentatively forwards. He knew it was a long shot, but it somehow seemed that by denying the presence of ghosts, Yuugi couldn't be hurt. Besides, fires went out all the time, right?

Bakura snorted. "You're all deluding yourselves," he spoke up in a scathing tone. "I felt the ghosts here even before I walked through the door."

Yami sighed. He hated to admit it, but Bakura was right. "One more thing is certain, then. Not only are there spirits, but they are powerful ones as well. After all, they possessed the both of you with ease." He waved an elegant, bronzed finger in the Bakurae's general direction.

Ryou gulped and nodded hesitantly while Bakura just crossed his arms and scowled. "Hn."

"This brings us to the next question," Yami continued, feeling self-righteous on allowing Bakura to escape the situation with pride relatively intact. He hoped Yuugi had noticed, and approved of, his self-control.

"What we're going to do?" Joey hazarded.

"Maybe more like, 'has anyone else had any of these experiences?'" Yuugi corrected gently. "We should probably find out how common these attacks are before trying to make a plan."

Yami smiled at his only. "Exactly what I had been thinking, Yuugi."

"Well, I don't think we've been influenced – apart from that one time, that is." Ryou spoke up timidly, his eyes downcast as he shied away from Bakura's almost palpable wrath. "A-At least, I haven't," he amended. "I know I shouldn't speak for anyone else."

"Nah, that's fine, Ryou," Joey reassured, obviously still remembering their morning's conversation. "You're pretty much on th' mark. I don' think those spooks have touched me, either."

"Yet," Bakura smirked, his emotions under control again.

Joey glared. "Shuddup," he muttered.

Yuugi coughed softly, magically defusing the tension that was slowly coiling around them. "I felt a little cold last night, but I don't think I've been influ…en…ced," his voice trailed off into a little nothing as his eyes freaked open and he spun around.

_"Yami!"_ he cried, his mind bursting into a tumult of colours that splashed over into Yami's mind.

Taken aback at the sudden surge of emotions, Yami tensed and straightened, his eyes betraying his surprise.

"Last night!" Yuugi cried out. "That's why you felt all weird! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Though already sitting in the chair next to Yami, Yuugi was standing in a flash and over at Yami's side in half that time. Trembling hands hovered like a hummingbird over Yami's chest and arms, not daring to invade Yami's privacy but wanting to be as close as physically possible. "Why didn't you say anything? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Yami, at a total loss, moved his mouth several times. "I… uh… no… um…"

Yuugi pressed closer, his teeth biting at his lower lip – a tendency he'd unconsciously adopted from Yami – in horrible worry. "I should have been paying closer attention! I'm so sorry! I let you down…" his breath hitched alarmingly.

Yami resorted to the best form of communication. _((No, aibou, you did not. You are not at fault.))_ Yami deliberately interwove traces of pink comfort into the calming blue.

Yuugi closed his eyes, tears sparkling in the corners. He shook his head violently, the rapid-fire green panic enhancing the guilt-ridden black_. (I did! You don't have to protect me from the truth. I let you down and you could have been…)_

_((Aibou! Please, I am all right. You can see this for yourself, can you not?))_ Yami reached out and tenderly laid his hands on Yuugi's still shaking hands, warming them with his body heat_. ((We will not look at the past except to learn from it. And I have learned to share everything with you.))_

Slowly, Yuugi calmed down until his eyes opened again. Without realizing it, he stared deeply at Yami for lengths on end. On the other side of the room, Joey watched: confused and with one very interested eyebrow raised.

On the love seat, Ryou smiled wistfully at the two soul mates. He didn't seem to notice Bakura's suddenly thoughtful expression or the way his eyes casually slid around the room.

Yami returned Yuugi's steady gaze, equally oblivious to his friends' expressions. Yuugi's 'voice' twisted into his mind, a sparkling blue once againI've _learned that we're not going to separate under any circumstances.)_ Yuugi tightened his grip on Yami's shirt, where his hands had grasped blindly for something comforting to cling to.

_(I can't lose you, Yami.)_

_((I will always be by your side, aibou.)) _

A sudden gurgling made everyone stiffen. Joey leapt to his feet, Yami's arms tightened protectively around Yuugi, and Bakura grasped his Ring, slamming Ryou back into the couch. Another gurgle erupted, much the same as before, and suddenly Joey looked sheepish. "Ah, guys? Can we grab some food?"

Ryou, Yuugi and Yami erupted into relieved laughter, while Bakura snorted. "You're all fools."

* * *

Supper that night was delicious but uneventful. There was a brief scare when Bakura jiggled the table and threw out a spectral moan, but the others' fear collapsed after Bakura started snickering.

"Gotcha."

"Bakura!" came the collective complaint.

Several more minutes passed while the five munched on the take-out Chinese stir-fry (charged to KaibaCorp). Yami glanced over and saw that Yuugi had begun picking at the food on the plate, a troubled look on his face.

Red-bright panic alarms began to blare in Yami's mind. "Yuugi?" he tried to speak calmly. "What is the matter?"

At Yami's question, the background hum of conversation, halting and strained to begin with, ceased completely.

Yugi squirmed in the silence. "Well…" he hesitated. "I know this will sound weird, but…" He paused once more, then finished his sentence so quietly that none, not even Yami, could hear it.

Ryou leaned forwards. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, speak up, Yuug'," Joey drawled, his ears perked.

Yugi fidgeted. "Umm… well, I kinda wish we could maybe help the ghosts? I mean, it must be so horrible to be trapped here, having no way out, only able to relive the last, awful, experience before your death…" Even as he spoke, tears sprung into his eyes.

Bakura and Yami both scrunched their shoulders and stared at the ceiling and the floor, respectively. _They_ didn't want to say anything.

Joey sighed. "That's my best friend," he murmured fondly. "Always thinkin' of others, 'ey, Yuug'?"

Yuugi bit his lip and smiled sheepishly. "I just want to help them, that's all."

Yami laid a solid hand on his shoulder. "As noble as your plan is, Yuugi, I'm afraid it will be slightly harder than that. Ghosts are not duel monsters, aibou, nor are they corrupted men. Losing to a ghost can mean more than just physical injuries – you could be … hurt in many ways." He forced that last bit out, reluctant to voice his greatest fear.

"I know that," Yuugi's eyes shimmered determinately. "I'm willing to take that chance."

_'I'm not!'_ Yami's mind screamed. With great strength of will, he squashed that thought. "Then I will join you," he stated instead. Then and there, he vowed: For the ghosts to get to his partner, they would have to rip him to shreds first.

"Make that three," Bakura drawled, his teeth bared. "I've got my revenge to think of." Under his breath, he muttered, "The Shadow Realm is too good for those freaks."

Ryou shivered and raised his hand mutely, four fingers extended.

"Five!" Joey called. "I call five!" He grinned with his trademark bravado. "Well, Yuug', looks like we're all in for the long haul. What's first?"

Poor Yuugi looked overwhelmed at the massive wave of support. "Oh gosh, you guys. Thanks. I'm sorry about this, but…"

Joey's grin firmed. "No need ta apologize, buddy. 'Sides, t'ink of the boastin' we can do when we go back home and meet Kaiba!" He raised his voice slightly, obviously playing out the scene in his head. "Hey, Kaiba! Guess what? While you were babysittin' a bunch of brats, we played the hero and sent a bunch of ghosts to heav'n!" He laughed. "On _your_ money, too!"

Yuugi smiled tolerantly, then returned to business. "All right. I think we already know who the ghosts are … but why did they, um… you know..."

"Get offed?" Bakura inserted snidely. "Look, shrimpy shinypants, you're going to have be blunt. How many ghosts, why they died, _how_ they died, and what they're still looking for." He ticked the list off on his long fingers, exasperated with the genteel way the hikari was approaching the situation: These were ghosts! Malevolent spirits! Suffering was what they did and inflicted! The only thing that separated himself and the shinypants Pharaoh from these ghosts were these silly tethers of light that dragged them around. Bakura shot a proud smirk at his own light, sitting demurely beside him. Although in his case, it was the dark that dragged around the light.

Ryou cringed at Bakura's harsh wording, then straightened his thin shoulders. "Right," he acknowledged.

"Then we shall continue Yuugi's exploration of this old house," Yami announced, smoothly taking charge once more. "Perhaps we will find some clues, or better yet, a reason for the ghosts' continued stay."

Subtly, Yuugi reached over to hold onto Yami's jacket-cape (which flared even as he sat, it was that cool). "Maybe we should all stick together?" he offered.

They all knew that they could cover more ground if they split up, but most also knew that was the first horror movie cliché: Never split up.

And so they didn't.

* * *

They returned to the basement - Ryou coughed as he ran into a fake cobweb. "Yuck!" he exclaimed and backed up, promptly running into Joey, who bumped into Yuugi and Yami (joined at the hip as always). The chain reaction tumbled them to the ground in an accidental dog-pile and drew the attention of Bakura, off in the opposite corner.

He shot them a scornful glance. "That," he sneered, "was a disgusting display of human inequilibrium."

Yami glared back. "Big words, little man," he commented, too concerned with not crushing Yuugi underneath him to fully concentrate on what he was saying. Ryou lay off to the side, squirming under Joey's legs. Joey's torso, on the other hand, sprawled over Yami's back and made life rather difficult to bear.

Bakura, however, was not subject to these concerns. "You should talk. How tall did the nurse say you were again?" He tapped his lip in pretend-thought. "Something about 'too short to play basketball, so go sit on the bench, sweetums'?"

Yami continued to hold himself up, ignoring the slight trembling of his arms. The angle was most awkward, though Yuugi was more important than his body anyway. "Are you all right?" he queried.

"Uh-huh," Yuugi lay underneath, his delightful eyes shining gratefully at Yami, as if he knew exactly what Yami was doing. "You?"

"Fine," Yami forced himself to _not_ grit out. Physical taxation wasn't something he was going to be showing at this moment. On the right, Ryou was slowly extracting himself from underneath Joey, who was lying quietly on the floor.

Yami realized something. "Aibou," he commented almost pleasantly. "Instead of this drama, perhaps I should—"

_(Great idea, Yami! Come on in!)_ Yuugi's thoughts bubbled shades of orange: a mixture of humour, concern, and the ever-present delight of Yuugi's mind.

Gratefully, Yami nodded. Gathering most of his strength, he pushed upwards with his shoulders, and let Joey slide off his back to rest gently on the floor. Then, even happier, Yami 'went spirit,' as Yuugi had dubbed it, and sunk into the sheltering haven.

Yuugi sighed happily as Yami 'rejoined' – things always seemed better when they were united, somehow. Perhaps it was to be expected: Yuugi had been introduced to Yami through the mental link, and it was through the link that they'd developed their friendly relationship. The two still used their mental link, even when Yami had learned to form a body of his own. Even when there was no one around and it was just the two of them, sitting close on his bed.

Ryou gave a sound of surprise, waking Yuugi from his self-introspection. "What is it, Ryou?" he asked, getting up, stepping around a still Joey, and walking over to where Ryou was poking the floor. "Did you find something?"

"The floor seems uneven here," Ryou murmured softly, his doe eyes fluttering timidly over for Bakura's approving nod.

Bakura actually shifted his focus away from examining the wall to peruse Ryou's finding. "Let's see. Move."

Ryou shuffled quietly to the left, gazing in increasing trepidation as Bakura ran experienced hands over the floor, looking for the telltale grooves or dents that meant a secret compartment. "Tough luck, yadunoshi," Bakura finally stated. "It's just a bad floor job."

"Oh."

Ryou looked so crestfallen that Yuugi actually felt his own body tensing up in sympathy. Aware that his presence might be embarrassing Ryou, Yuugi discreetly turned his attention to the far wall. In the silence of his mind, he sighed.

_((What is it?))_

_(Oh, nothing. It's just…)_

A shiver of a chuckle attempted to lighten the grim subject. _((We have noticed this before, Yuugi. The relationship that Bakura and Ryou share is much different than ours.))_

_(I just wish I could help him, you know?)_ Yuugi released another sigh. _(Ryou is such a great guy. He deserves so much more happiness than now.)_

Agreement silently resounded down their link, and it seemed to Yuugi as if that made their bond even stronger. He smiled happily, closing his eyes to savour the moment.

Bakura ignored the shrimp ditzing off in the corner in order to focus better on the disappointed light in front of him. He bit playfully one bare inch from Ryou's cheek, earning a delicious squeak. "You're improving, though," he smirked, anticipating – and getting – a delighted expression from Ryou.

"Th-Thanks, Bakura!" Ryou shimmered happily, practically sparkling.

A quick glance around confirmed that the others were off in their own land. It was the assurance of privacy that let Bakura ran a smooth finger over Ryou's right cheek, watching in amusement as it turned the faintest tinge of red.

"Bakura?"

He decided that it was enough for now. He'd keep Ryou guessing … and hoping. It was always more fun that way, anyway. Bakura drew back. "Come over here for a minute," he commanded, as if nothing had happened. "Now this crack in the wall over here is looking… Ryou, are you listening to me?"

Ryou snapped out of his trance. "Uh… yes! Yes, sir!" He ran over quickly.

Slowly, on the opposite end of the basement room, Joey shuffled to his feet. He absently rubbed his hip. "Owie," he commented offhand, then shivered.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide, the dark chocolate within them freezing and contracting as if poured onto ice cream. "Oh no!" he gasped. "No, no, _no_, **no**!"

Bakura rolled his eyes at Joey's theatrics, resuming his (and therefore Ryou's) concentration on the wall. Yuugi looked over curiously. "Joey? Are you all right?"

Joey seemed frozen on the spot. **"He's coming! Please, no! Help me! Help!"**

"Joey?" Now seriously concerned, Yuugi moved forward, but was halted by Yami's sudden appearance in front of him.

"Wait, aibou. I sense a spirit possessing him. Perhaps their actions will shed some light on this dark situation."

"But Joey…"

"Do not worry." Yami gave him a confident smile, though he remained focussed on their friend, mere metres away. "I will not allow any harm to come to our friend." To reinforce his words, his Puzzle glowed brilliantly.

**"Help me, please, someone, anyone… He's coming! Please help me!"** Joey twisted on the spot, never moving from the one place, although his actions suggested some sort of desperate wish of flight.

"Who's coming?" Ryou clung to Bakura's shirt hem, trying to be brave despite his fear. "Joey? Who's coming?"

**"Please, help me! Please! No! I don't want this – please, someone help me!"**

Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou's arm as he scoured the spiritual air around the room, then relaxed in disgust. "It's no use," he spat. "It's fixed."

Yami refused to be taken in by the thief's comments. He kept his senses acute and Puzzle magic at the ready.

"Fixed?" Yuugi wondered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this thing's not going to do anything. Whoever's got Joey," the name was sneered with contempt, "is just going to relive that one moment until they get bored and move on. But by then, the possession will be over." He gestured expansively. "See? All he's doing is repeating the same stuff over and over again."

Suddenly, as if to spite Bakura's considerable spectral knowledge, Joey gave a heartrending scream and tore off in the direction of the hallway.

"Joey! Come back!"

Yami, Yuugi, and Ryou immediately cried out, dashing out the doorway. Bakura, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes. This whole set-up reeked of a diversion. It seemed to him that this would be exactly how he'd play things if there were something hidden that was about to be discovered – something that he wanted to _stay_ hidden. Bakura smirked. If he were accommodating, he might take the bait and run out of the room, as well. Instead, though, he leaned down and resumed working on prying the tiles from the wall.

He'd never been a good houseguest, anyway.

* * *

Seto sighed as he suffered through the supervision of yet another atrociously played duel monster game. The two kids in question paid him no mind, too caught up in re-enacting their practiced strategies.

"Behold!" cried the shorter of the two. "I play Dark Magician, in attack mode!" He flung various appendages around for dramatic emphasis.

… However, what appeared on the holographic board was not, in fact, the rare and ultra-cool Dark Magician, but rather a snot-nosed Clown of Fools. It giggled mindlessly, grating on Seto's nerves even more.

"HA!" the opponent yelled, his voice amplified slightly by his taller height. "Your magician has activated my trap card! Go, Swords of Revealing Light!" His face contorted into a smirk. "This allows me to freeze all the monsters on your side of the field for three whole turns! And by then," his smirk grew, "it will all be over." And then he, too, flung around various appendages dramatically.

What appeared on the playing field, though, was the Pot of Greed image. The two kids ignored it, too busy trying to stare each other down over some thirty-metre distance.

Seto sighed again. Did these kids even know how to play, or did they just spend all their time watching the pros compete? He resisted the urge to cry. His absolute favourite game was getting ripped to shreds before his very eyes while he was unable to stop it. To make matters worse, he'd have to award a prize to the winner.

And they were already on the semi finals!

He twitched at the thought, then glanced strategically over the edge of the tall, surveying balcony on which he stood. Maybe if he jumped…

The cell phone in his pocket suddenly buzzed with a distinct pattern. Jarred from the entertaining thoughts of self-mutilation, Seto did a double take as he realized just who must have been calling him. All of his other incoming calls were screened through his highly critical secretary, and only if they accepted were they dispatched to the comm on his jacket. The efficient system rendered cell phones basically obsolete, but he still carried one around anyways, set to ring only from one caller in particular.

Joey had smirked as Seto had tried to explain it to him.

_((Flashback))_

_"Listen carefully, mutt," Seto spoke slowly. "This is the number you call. It will patch you directly to the cell, seeing as you'd never get past Maria, anyway."_

_Joey grinned. "Call the number. Got it."_

_"I wasn't done," Seto glowered. "It's equally important that you use _this_ phone; it's got a special transmitting chip that will identify you as a legitimate caller." He handed the phone in question over, its compact shape fitting snugly his palm. Their hands brushed briefly as Joey took it and examined it critically._

_"It's your dragon," he finally stated._

_Seto rolled his eyes. "No kidding, Captain Obvious."_

_"Can I see yours?" Joey smiled, an enigmatic expression on his face._

_"Look but don't touch, mutt," Seto acquiesced grudgingly. "Mine's more delicate than yours."_

_Joey dutifully peered, albeit at a very small distance. "So, you're sayin' we've got matching phones?"_

_"And Captain Obvious strikes again," Seto bit out, for some reason offended at Joey's remark._

_"Cool." Joey accepted the answer and shrugged off the insult. "Why?"_

_Seto hesitated. When he'd ordered them created, the idea had struck him on a whim. "It's…highly complicated," he recovered, bluffing like crazy. "It's too complex for you to understand. Do you want it or not?"_

_Tension and something indefinable crackled for a moment between them before Joey nodded. "Sure. Thanks, man."_

_((End flashback))_

The phone hadn't been used since Joey had activated it. Why was it ringing now? Still desperate to escape the depressing sight ahead of him (both kids had dropped their decks and were scrambling around to pick them up), Seto flipped open the Blue Eyes White Dragon's mouth to open communication.

"Seto here."

Joey's voice crackled back, despite the clear transmission. **"Help me! Please, help me!"**

Seto jumped before remembering who was calling and from where. "Not funny, mutt."

**"No, please! Help me! He's coming and I'm…"** a sobbing breath, **"I'm scared. You're my only hope! Please!"**

Seto froze on the spot. "You're kidding." Even as he spoke, though, he could hear the sound of running feet and panting breaths.

**"No!"** More cries of muted terror as the speaker ran out of breath. **"Please, save me!"**

"Look, Joey. I'm in the middle of a tournament. I can't just leave."

**"Help me. Help. Help me, please." **The heavy, strained voice continued to accelerate alarmingly.

Seto sighed. "What about Yami? Or the actual authorities? China does have a few police units, you kno—"

**"Help me! By all that you hold dear, help me! Please!"** Panic was warping Joey's voice, destroying the Brooklyn drawl and replacing it with a high, fluted pitch. **"Please!"**

"Joey. Calm down." Seto closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. "Fine. I'm leaving right away. Go hide somewhere. I'll be there in approximately three hours."

He snapped the phone shut, missing the gleeful cackle that started up.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out. His brother trotted over, chomping happily on some cotton candy. Seto pried the cavity disaster away. "No."

"Aww. Hey, what's going on?"

"Something's come up. Do you remember the procedure for the award ceremony?"

Mokuba's eyes grew. "_I'm_ in charge?" he squeaked.

"I wouldn't think of trusting anyone else," Seto grunted. "Listen, I'll be back as soon as I can, but don't hold up anything on my account."

Mokuba recovered quickly. "R-Right! You can count on me, Seto!"

Seto ruffled his hair fondly. "Never doubted it. Be safe, and keep sane. I told you these kids sucked."

"Seto!" Mokuba laughed.

Seto smirked. "Bye."

And with those words, he strode quickly from the platform, already barking orders into his comm to prep the jet. Mokuba gazed at him until he was out of sight, then dutifully returned to supervising the duel.

Two minutes later, Mokuba risked calling over the cotton candy salesman. "After all," he reasoned, "he owes me for getting to run off to his puppy."

* * *

Yami pounded down the hallways in hot pursuit of Joey's fleeing figure. A small dragon was tossed at him, just as a mysterious cackle seemed to erupt from the walls themselves. Yami dodged, then concentrated on the sight ahead of him intently: he'd promised Yuugi that no harm would come to Joey and he vowed not to break that promise.

If he looked hard enough, Yami could swear that, overlaid on Joey's figure was a slender, black-haired figure. The long white robe fluttered like a flag as the shapeless figure ran away.

"Wait!" Yami cried. He lengthened his strides, forcing the muscles to greater exertions. A cold wind tore down the path, pushing him forward and faster. Along the hallway, the lights started flickering and doors started banging open and shut.

Joey ran into one of those rooms, Yami darting after him just before the door slammed shut. A half-second later, Yuugi and Ryou ran up, puffing slightly.

"Yami? Joey!" Yuugi called out.

Ryou was busy at the doorknob, trying to twist it open. "It's no use," he finally breathed, stepping back. "It's like the door's been welded shut."

Yuugi shot him a scared look. "Don't say that!" he cried, then started pounding at the door. "Yami? Yami!"

"Joey!" Ryou yelled. He tried the doorknob again, before suddenly yelping.

Yuugi looked at him warily. "What's wrong?"

"It feels like ice," Ryou stared at his hand, which was slowly turning red from the brief experience of the cold.

Several moments later, Bakura walked onto the chaotic scene, looking mildly repulsed at whatever he'd found. He hid the expression, though, when he caught sight of the two hikaris.

"Who died?" he inquired casually.

Yuugi turned stricken eyes on him, then banged on the door with heightened urgency. "Yami! Joey!"

"We can't get the door open, and Joey and Yami are inside!" Ryou clung to his shirtsleeve, his own eyes wide and beseeching. It wasn't that he didn't think that Bakura _couldn't_ do anything, but more that he _wouldn't_ do anything.

True to his nature, Bakura smirked. "So the Pharaoh and the yapping Chihuahua are stuck in a room with some spooks?" His smirk grew. "Maybe the ghosts will have them kill each other and save me the trouble. There might be some hope yet for the ghosties."

"I can't talk to him! Our mind link isn't working!" The horror of that reality overrode Bakura's provocation. Then his mind clicked the two together. "Does that mean that… I-is Yami…?" Yuugi gulped, staring desperately at the door for an answer.

My, but this was fun. "Yes, Yuugi," Bakura said sombrely. "I'm afraid that Yami is dead."

"No…" Sinking to his knees, the childlike face went white with terror, while tears began to course down the cheeks. Hands, more accustomed to clutching cards, interwove and started to wring themselves. "…Yami…?" the voice shook, small and alone.

Ryou twitched, knowing Bakura's methods a little better. "Yuugi, no." He laid a comforting hand on Yuugi's head, the spiked ends tickling his palm gently. "No, that's not it. Bakura just means that Yami's already a spirit, so technically he could be considered… deceased. But Yami is fine, Yuugi."

"Not dead?" Yuugi voice wavered, despairing but hopeful. "Yami's… okay?" His eyes begged for comfort, the amethysts within them small and dull.

"He's fine," Ryou reassured, then looked pointedly at the sniggering Bakura. "Isn't he, _Bakura_?"

Bakura paused. "Fine is a relative term, Ryou."

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed, then returned to Yuugi. "Yuugi, just feel what's in your heart. He's still there, within you."

Yuugi closed his eyes and concentrated. Immediately, the Puzzle glowed softly and warmth filled the hallway for a moment. Yuugi opened his eyes again, a calm smile on his face. "He _is_ alive. Thanks, Ryou. You're a true friend."

Ryou (much to Bakura's disgust) blushed happily. "Thank you, Yuugi."

"Oh, for the love of gold!" Bakura spat out. He marched forwards, the Ring gleaming harshly. "This door's opening, if only so I don't have to see any more mushiness!" he snarled. With the experience of a professional thief, he pointed the Ring at the door and blew it open with a jolt of Shadow magic. Lights continued to flicker on and off, making the room beyond reveal nothing but writhing shadows.

He stepped back. His unpredictable tendencies were reaffirmed, and the mushy scene had stopped when the two weaklings had stared at him in shock. He swivelled, grabbed Ryou by the arm, and dragged him to the other side of the hallway. "You're staying with me," he commanded as Ryou gasped at his tight grip. "You're too weak – the ghosts would eat you alive."

Ryou stiffened. "But _you're_ the one who—"

"Shut up," Bakura growled into his ear. Ryou froze.

Yuugi, diplomat that he was, tried to ignore the scene. "Bakura," he coughed, "thank you for your trouble." He turned around and took a deep breath. "My heart's telling me that Yami's ok, but it's also telling me an important event is going on here. Maybe it's even one that will reveal the truth about everything. I'm going in."

Ryou strove to rise, despite Bakura's firm, restraining grip. "Yuugi!" he called out. "I don't think—"

Yuugi half-turned, a faint but resolved smile on his face. His eyes shone extra bright, as if unshed tears vowed to make their presence known whether they fell or not. "No, Ryou. I think I should go through this door," he spoke softly. "Yami's made me strong enough; I'm sure I can cope with whatever's in there."

His smile shuddered, then Yuugi turned back and stepped through the portal.

* * *

At last.

Together at last.

The feeling of satisfaction settled down within, as hands entwined in the other's hair, revelling in its texture. It was fascinating and comforting – enough to warm the body through and through.

**"You,"** Yami managed, amidst tears of joy, **"are my only friend here. I love you."**

His true love smiled back tenderly and ran a caress over his cheek. Yami nuzzled into it happily.

**"Did you like the puppy I brought?"**

Yami pressed closer, needing to feel every inch of his love against his own body. Already, his brain sang with the delicious contrast between the cold around them and the heat between them. **"Yes,"** he sighed, and trailed an adoring finger over the familiar face. **"I loved it. I love _you_."**

**"Good."

* * *

**

From his slanted rear vantage point, Ryou saw Yuugi tense as he moved farther away.

"Yami?" Yuugi questioned, and Ryou heard the involuntary hitch and tremble that came with tears. Again, Ryou tried to rise, but Bakura wasn't letting go. In fact, a glance upwards let Ryou see that Bakura wore a resolute expression, the kind he wore when nothing in any realm would sway him – not even masses of shiny Pharaoh gold.

Ryou tried anyway. "I've got to help them! Bakura," he started pleadingly.

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"_Please_, Baku—"

"No."

"Even if I –"

"_No_!"

A pause.

"Even if you what?" Bakura asked with studied nonchalance.

"I don't know; anything! Yami, Yuugi, and Joey are in trouble! I know you don't care about them, but they're my friends! I've got to help them! I'll do _anything_!" Ryou burst out, nearly in tears.

There was another pause. Finally, Bakura had fully processed this latest development, and the strangest look came over his face. It was as if the thief had just stumbled across the greatest collections of jewels in the world, and it was all under the haphazard supervision of a feeble-minded, inept guard.

Suddenly, Ryou felt awash with fear. Like a deer, he froze in place, taking no opportunity from Bakura's now loosened hands on his shoulders. Instead, he could only stare mindlessly as his body sweated cold perspiration. Bakura's body, typically skinny as it was, seemed to become more wraith-like than ever. The yami's face blended in with the morphing shadows around the hallway.

The lighting, always dim, flickered twice more then blew out in a crash.

Grasping, bandaged, skeletal fingers took hold of Ryou's skin, sliding down to lightly surround his throat. Still, Ryou could only stare numbly at his darkness. He was still staring when a greedy smirk split the shadowy face in two with a flash of white.

"Anything, huh?" the spectre in front of him murmured intensely. "I'll remember that."

And to add to Ryou's hyperventilating fear, a tongue snaked out and slowly traced a cold, wet path from his jaw to his earlobe.

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice quavered, sounding lost and scared in the darkness.

On the other side, the door slammed shut behind Yuugi.

* * *

Yuugi froze as he fully took in the scene before him. Joey, holding Yami. Yami, smiling gently.

Yami, moving upwards to Joey's lips.

Yami kissing Joey.

And Yuugi's mind shattered. Face twitching with rage, pain, hurt, confusion, agony, he screamed out his betrayal. **_"What is going on here?"_**

The two ahead of him, clasped in illicit embrace, broke apart with a gasp. The taller hunched his shoulders, seeming to shrink into Yami, who quivered in fear.

Yuugi lurched forwards, his hands fisting into vengeful weapons**. "You! How dare you!"** Face scowling, he grabbed Yami's arm and tore him away from Joey. Yami let out a fearful cry as Joey stood there, not moving, in a state of stunned stupor.

"**You're _mine_!"** Yuugi screamed at his only, his eyes narrowed to mere slits of rage. "**How dare you, how _dare_ you even think otherwise? After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Betrayer! Slut! Filthy cow!"**

Yami cowered. **"No! No, please! I'm sorry! It's just… I'm sorry! Forgive, forgive!"**

**"SHUT UP!"** Yuugi roared. Overcome with a rage that seemed to burn away his very being, he raised his hand and screamed it down upon Yami's terror-stricken face.

The slap resounded around the room, echoing off the walls in the sudden silence. For a moment, the scene was in tableau: Joey stood there, still staring in confusion. Yami collapsed on the ground, his head swivelled to one side from the force of the blow. And Yuugi, panting with exertion, glowered over him.

Breathing hard, Yuugi began to realize just what he was doing. He still felt mad – madder than he'd ever been before – but it began to distance itself. It was still there, coiling, salivating for an escape, but…

Yuugi froze in shock. But…

Yami was _crying_.

What had he done? Oh Ra, what had he done?

"Yami?" he whispered, aghast. His hand reached out timidly, then snapped back as Yami covered his face in submission. "Oh, Yami, no…"

**"I'm sorry!"** Yami sobbed, his voice cracking in desperation. "**I'm sorry! Don't… don't touch me, please!"**

Yuugi wanted to cry as well – to join Yami in this action, too. "Yami," he tried again. His hands _trembled_ with want, to reach out and seek comfort from the one who normally comforted him.

**"I like puppies,"** Joey suddenly announced, a happy little smile on his face**. "Do you like puppies? I like puppies. Mr. Doctor let me have a puppy!"**

**"Help me,"** Yami shied away from Yuugi, and reached out pleadingly towards Joey. **"Can you help me? Can _anyone_ help me?"** The look on his face was awful, like that of a child. It was _wrong_ on Yami's face.

"Yami?" Yuugi pleaded. "Can you hear me?"

This was all wrong. Yami was still possessed? A sudden chill hit him and hit him hard, as he felt a freezing whirlwind swirl around the room. Cries started out of nowhere as the furniture started to scrape around the room. Yuugi would have never believed it, but it was almost as if he could feel the energy of the room shift.

Concerned, Yuugi did what he usually did, which was to look worriedly in Yami's direction. Normally, Yami would be able to gaze back at him, and the attention Yuugi would receive would be enough to soothe his anxiety. But now… when Yuugi looked over, Yami stared back in horror. His face was contorted and cringing, to the point where Yuugi actually _hurt_ to look at him.

But even as Yuugi was wincing in empathy, the blank look in Yami's eyes faded suddenly. Yuugi recoiled in astonishment as Yami cleared his throat.

"Aibou?" the shocked voice wavered across the small distance between them.

"Yami!" Yuugi erupted. Oh, it was so good to have his yami back!

Then Yami paused, seeming to take stock of the situation. The eyes focussed on Yuugi's peculiar expression, and his hand that still lay protectively over his own cheek. Memories came rushing back in, distorted only slightly by the possession. And so it was that Yami's eyes widened in dismay.

"Aibou, why?" escaped him before he could stop himself. To his increased sorrow, Yuugi backed up even more and looked down.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Yuugi stuttered. "I don't know what came over me… I never meant to! Honest! I think it was the gho—"

Yami raised a hand to cut off the painful explanation. No, of course it wasn't Yuugi's fault. His aibou was the most understanding, caring, considerate person Yami had ever met. It couldn't ever have been Yuugi's fault.

It must have been his own.

Yami swallowed heavily, then rose to his feet with as much dignity as possible. He offered a wan smile in Yuugi's direction, who was looking increasingly pale.

_(Yami? What's wrong? You're not mad at me, are you?) _

_((Of course not! Do not trouble yourself, ai—Yuugi.))_ Yami corrected his thoughts with effort. After enraging his hikari to the point of physical violence, why would he then remind him of their linked souls? And yet, it was impossible for Yami to leave. Yuugi was the true keeper of the Puzzle, having assembled it _twice _and continuing to possess the true physical body to wear it. Yami's cheap imitation of the physical form was due solely to the energy from the Puzzle.

Truth be told, Yami would not want to leave Yuugi, either. Even to feel the constant condescending anger of his aibou's displeasure would be better than to be devoid of any contact with Yuugi.

Yami sighed. What was that wise proverb about being stuck between a rock and a hard place?

_(No, seriously, Yami!)_ Yuugi's concerned thoughts intruded on his depressed musings. _(What's wrong? Please forgive me for before. I can't express how sorry I am! I should never have… There's no excuse…) _Yuugi's despairing thoughts drifted away from words and into a black funk that pressed down on them both.

And now Yuugi believed that Yami despised him. _((No, aibou. That's not it at all. Can you ever forgive me?))_

_(What? For what? Yami, you did nothing wrong!)_

Ah, but that was where Yuugi was wrong. _((If you say so.)) _Yami surrendered the argument, willing to do anything to make Yuugi feel better.

"Is it jus' me, or is it _freezin'_ in here?" Joey's voice cut across the sombre atmosphere of the room. Yuugi and Yami both looked over at him guiltily.

"Ah, you're right!" Yuugi recovered the quickest. "It _is_ kinda cold. We should… um... get out of here."

"You took the words right outta my mouth!" Joey exclaimed, then made double time towards the door. "What happened, anyway?"

Yami looked down, respectfully silent as he waited for Yuugi to speak.

Yuugi, though, was gazing at Yami, trepidation radiating from his every pore.

"Guys?" Clueless, Joey looked at the two duellists. "Did I miss somethin'?"

Yami offered him that same wan smile he'd tried earlier and brushed by the two of them to open the door. "I think we'll all feel better once we get out of this room."

"Right!" Yuugi agreed immediately. He made his voice deliberately enthusiastic and cheerful, though inside he was horribly depressed. "That's a good idea, Yami!"

Yami turned away from Yuugi's sad eyes. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that Yuugi just wanted this whole thing over and done with. He renewed his efforts on the door handle. "What?" He frowned in confusion down at the unlocked, but unmoving door. "It won't open," he muttered.

"Maybe you're not pushing hard enough, Yami," Joey suggested.

"Here! I'll help you!" Yuugi practically ran forwards, grasping the handle close enough to Yami's hands that body heat radiated between them. "On three?" He offered a peace-making smile. Inside, Yuugi was mentally praying. _'Please let's make up, please let's make up, please…'_

Yami swallowed again. Yuugi was trying his hardest to make it seem as if nothing had happened. Then, for Yuugi's sake, he would also do his best to forget as well – though he knew he would never be able to truly dismiss his feeling of betrayal that had come with Yuugi's strike.

He smiled – his very best effort. "Three it is, Yuugi," he said instead. "One, two…"

"THREE!" Joey shouted, and barged at the door as the two pushed. With a screech of warping wood, the door swung quickly open, spilling the three into the hallway.

"Freedom!" Joey grinned out. The weird feeling of paralysing fear was over and done with, and Joey couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd been so afraid. Oh, well. Live in the moment, right?

"Not a moment too soon, eh, Yami?" Yuugi timidly commented, still stepping on metaphorical eggshells.

Yami, though, was paralysed by the scene that had drawn his attention across the hallway. "Not a moment too soon at all, aibou," he could only croak out, his eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Yuugi looked over to where Yami was staring. It was only then that he realized that the hallway was almost at freezing temperature, and the shadows swirled erratically around them. Wisps of white shades darted around, wailing in abandonment, while the walls themselves seemed to shimmer, as if defying the laws of nature to escape the scene.

But what was drawing Yami's whole attention were the two figures pressed up against the far wall.

"Bakura!" he roared.

"Either shove it or help!" Bakura screamed back, as the winds began gusting at all time highs.

It was then that Yuugi realized that Bakura wasn't hurting Ryou, but rather was _protecting_ him. Odd, how the two seemed so similar. Bakura had boxed Ryou in with his body, but was half-turned to face the hallway. With the free hand that wasn't cradling Ryou's shaking head, Bakura held the Ring defensively. Even though normally the Ring seemed dangerous, at the moment it was a glaring, screaming instrument of pain. Even the wraiths that raced through the hallways gave it – and therefore the Bakurae – a wide berth, as if sensing the damage it could do.

Still, though, the Ring couldn't protect them forever. Even as Yuugi watched, a stray chair hurtled towards the snowy-haired couple. As they dodged, the Ring faded, and a moaning head veered towards them, its jaw hungrily gaping.

"Get _back!_" Bakura yelled, his face a caricature of rage.

"Get out of here, guys!" Ryou tried to call towards his friends. "It's not safe!"

"Yeah, right!" Joey yelled back. With his hands held protectively over his head, he ran over to where the two were huddled. "As if I'd leave my friend because of some spooks!" he grinned.

Ryou shot an inexplicably grateful look at him. "Thank you, Joey." Then, deviating horribly from the norm, he detached himself from Bakura's grip and squirmed over to Joey's side.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, torn between intense rage, overwhelming protection, and vast confusion.

But then there wasn't any more time for words, because Yuugi and Yami had joined them. As if on unseen signal, the winds dropped, the furniture stopped moving, and the lights resumed their normal glowing.

All that remained of the earlier scene was the overturned chair on the floor, coupled with the sudden, searing cold. What the five had experienced before for cold was nothing compared to now. The previous cold of the salon room was like a warm spring day, balanced against the sudden winter that fell upon them.

Yuugi shivered. Next to him, Yami reached out to offer his own body heat, hesitated, then drew back his hand, looking ashamed. The whisper of cloth that accompanied this action was the only sound that pierced the sudden silence.

Before their eyes and frozen feet, the air around them suddenly bled into crimson. A figure appeared just as quickly – a grotesquely grinning, disembowelled corpse, which only held vague similarities to the girl that had appeared earlier.

Ryou gasped, cowering further behind Joey. An equally pale hand, though, suddenly grabbed him and pulled him over.

"Don't think that you've escaped me, _hikari_," Bakura hissed ominously. "Far from it. In fact," he grinned and switched to ravaging their mental bond. _-we're closer than ever.-_

Ryou gasped, then found his subconscious hurting backwards into his soul room as Bakura took over his body. The door to the outside world slammed shut. However, far from being the doomed clanging it normally was, the slam seemed to provide security. The last glimpse he had was of a grey fog settling down, and a woman screeching towards him.

Safe in the comfort of his impenetrable soul room – now that he knew Bakura was guarding it – Ryou collapsed onto a pile of pillows. The day had been so fraught with horrible events that all he wanted to do was sleep. Everything else – including Bakura's bi-polar behaviour – could be figured out later.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Yeeeaaahhh. ((shifty eyes)) Obligatory begging for reviews goes here. ((cries)) I feel so _awful_ about what I'm doing to these characters! ((lower lip quivers)) But it's not totally my fault; they look so WOW when they're angsting! … or is that just me? 


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Ok. This chapter's mood might need a bit of explaining. Basically, I'd done random research and was all set to do this chapter and go a bit easier on Yami and Yugi, but then I saw the EVIL episode where Yugi gets his soul snatched by Dartz. I then figured they were trying to cause _me_ angst, instead of the other way around, so I promptly upped their angst content about 60.

Yeaaah. I don't know either.

Oh, btw? This is the boring, long, and rather painful "explanation" chapter. . Thou hast been warned. thinks On the plus side, things will probably (hopefully?) make a lot more sense…

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh, its creations, and any affiliated products are not mine, though I do have several humorous stick-figure sketches based on the duel between Yami and Rafael. I personally enjoy the one where Yami can't tear away from Yugi to play The Seal of Orichalcos because Yugi has (literally) superglued himself to Yami's arm. This is what I do in my Mythology class, it _is_ true.

**Writing Code**: Mrrr. These notes are getting long.  
_(Yugi to Yami speaking)  
__((Yami to Yugi speaking))  
__-Ryou to Bakura speaking-  
__--Bakura to Ryou speaking--  
_"**Bold speech indicates ghostly possession. Whee."**

**

* * *

Review Answers:** Holy crap! I forgot to include them in the last chapter, too! ((wails and beats breast, so to speak)) I'm so sorry! I'll do that right now! ((grins)) Listed alphabetically, for your convenience!**

* * *

Alias Mesi:** OOH! Ooh! You've got a pen name! How great is that! And, even though ffnet won't show it, I'm totally putting double exclamations on everything here! I'm so glad to hear from you! Um. You still what? ((coughs)) I think ffnet cut off your review, which makes me sad/enraged. Grrr. But still! So good to talk to you again! Hope you like this chappie, okies? ((bounces)) 

**DaakuKitsune**: ((happiness)) I'm so glad you love(d) this! Thank you for commenting on the freakiness of it all, b/c I'm finding out that it's _hard_ to write freakness-in-a-plot. Sorry for not replying sooner, and here's the next chappie! (Muaha. Seto to the rescue indeeeeed.)

**Ereshkigali**: I am so insanely flattered by your lovely review. Seriously. I read it and ran around all day grinning like a fool. And hey! A Terry Pratchett fan! Terry Pratchet is TEH GOOD. Have you read that new book of his? I'm dying for finals to finish so that I can find time to do so! Ooh! Jelly bean! ((grins)) How did you guess my favourite junk food snack? ((scarfs happily)) At any rate, please enjoy the chappie! Hope life finds you well.

**HOPPY-SAN2345**: ((grovels)) Sorry about the update-wait! If it helps, I made this chappie 21 pages long. Does that help? ((snivels pathetically))

**Kikyo's killer**: I'm sure you've heard this elsewhere, but I _love_ your name. 'Tis awesome. Anyhoo. Glad you liked the story so far! Thank you for waiting, and I hope you like this chapter, too?

**The Lady Winged Knight**: You reviewed! Wheee! ((bounces)) Hope you get to read this, despite your crazed business. ((pats you on the back)) Poor sweetie. Oh! I found a frikkin' hilarious piccie about Yami. I'm going to send it to you soon; I hope it helps your situation? At any rate, enjoy the not-killing-bishies goodness! ((thumbs up)) Oh, btw? Remind me to tell you about intro-openings, okies? I keep forgetting, but it's so easy that I feel bad about everything!

**MafiaNerd**: Thank you for waiting so patiently. As for your question, I'm _planning_ on having Joey and Seto paired up, except they aren't flinging themselves into each other's arms the way that I want them to. ((grumbles)) I'm gonna try, though! Glad also that you like the Bakura/Ryou interaction! 'Tis equally hard to write!

**Serena the Hikari of Love**: Gasp! Fluffiness? You desire fluffiness! I'll do what I can! …um. Right after this chapter. ((coughs nervously)) Sorry. That's such a great idea, though! I'm _so_ resolving to put it in the next chapter! Glad you like the story so far!

**SilverShadowfire**: Glad you liked the dedication! And no prob about the "wait." Shopping does, in truth, take precedence over inflating my ego. ((sheepish grin)) Anyhoo, thanks for waiting for the update (complete with colour-coded mind link stuff)! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Night of Souls**

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

The dying rays of the sun screamed out their farewells as the orange beams washed over Hong Kong in a desperate flood. The concentrated orange globe of the sun, no bigger than a ball, glared off the windows and mirrors of the buildings and cars, leaving civilians to squint hopelessly and, ironically, wish for the dark. On a certain street corner, the light glinted off the old haunted house, providing a link to the death of hope.

Oblivious to the nature around him and unaware of the trauma going on within the house, a stray mutt nosed half-heartedly around in the yard for some deserted scraps. Its nose whuffling faintly, it whined slightly as the search revealed itself to be fruitless. Again.

A car drove slowly down the road, and the mutt turned to watch it go by. In that moment, the lights and shutters of the house behind it crashed on and off, open and shut. And when the mutt glanced towards the house, the newer paint slowly began to peel off in curls of agony.

Seto stared impassively down, both seeing and blind to the cell phone in his hand. In the background, the loud drone of the jet faded in and out of his hearing.

Should he call? Joey had sounded terrified. Had he ever sounded that scared before?

"Mr. Kaiba," the pilot informed him softly. "Our ETA is ten minutes."

He grunted absentmindedly, then ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid mutt," he groaned. Bothering him even when he wasn't around…

_Should_ he call? This was the decision that could break his reputation, while there was nothing to gain other than some lousy peace of mind. Seto twitched. This whole affair was stupid and insane. Besides, he probably shouldn't risk interfering with the jet's systems. He'd be no good to anyone (read: Mokuba) if he died in a plane crash.

Still, the cell phone remained delicately balanced in his palm. Seto stared at it some more.

* * *

"Yugi! Watch out!" Instinctively, Yami threw his body to shield his aibou. "Get down!" 

"Yami!"

"_YAMI!"_

Yugi and Joey's voices screamed out in dual shock as Yami bore the full brunt of the blast, falling painfully against the hardwood floor. In front of them, streaming ribbons of dark spiritual energy, stood Bakura. Far from being the familiarly evil tomb-robber, though, his eyes were blank and his pose was different – more feminine. The black energy that crackled around him was fully under control. Erratically, it struck at them with unerring accuracy, a flash of red fire, and the stench of brimstone.

"**_GET OUT_!"** the spectre shrieked at them. Windows crashed into tinkling chimes, their jagged edges providing a delicate musical counterpart to the horror in the midst of the hallway.

"Yami, are you all right?" Nearly sick with concern, Yugi hovered above Yami. "Here, let me help you up." He placed a hand on Yami's back, steadying him into a sitting position.

Yami stared up at him, confusion swarming in his eyes and making them shimmer crimson uncertainty. "Why,… Yugi…?" he murmured. For no reason, tears sprung up and he tightened his features to prevent them from falling. He had already caused Yugi enough grief. Why would Yugi care, after he'd been so enraged at him before…?

"**_IT'S MY HOUSE! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUUUUT!"_**

The agonizing yell tore them all from their reflexive thoughts.

It forced Yami into a critical decision, which would either save them all or scar them horribly. It was a decision brought on by pressure, antagonism, heartbreak, and reflex.

Yami acted. "Yugi! It's dangerous! Get into the Puzzle!"

Yugi balked, abnormally so. "I'm not going to leave you alone to face this! We're in this together, aren't we?"

Mere metres away, the possessed Bakura seemed content with the sudden strife around him, and spun lethargically in the air. "**What will you do," **the voice crooned**, "when you can't get what you want?"**

Joey bucked up his reserves of defiance. He glanced at the duel champions beside him for support, then whitened in shock. They were arguing passionately, and even Joey could tell the remarks were cutting deeper all the time.

"Guys?" he ventured, but wasn't surprised when he was completely ignored.

"Yugi, I can protect you better if I don't have to keep constant tabs on where you are!"

"You should at least believe in me enough to let me take care of myself!"

"We don't have time for this!" The mystical eye had begun to glow on Yami's forehead, a sure sign that his temper was rapidly dissolving. "Just get into the Puzzle!"

"Why don't _you_ get into the Puzzle? You should be better acquainted with hiding in it; you were in there long enough!"

"I'm _trying_ to protect you!"

"No, you're _trying_ my patience! I can protect myself just fine!"

Yami crossed his arms and looked majestic, having reached his last straw. "So you're saying that you don't think I _can_ protect you? You don't trust me, then!"

Yugi flinched, then retaliated with all the bottled hurt within. "_Should_ I trust you? You're the one who's gotten possessed the most often out of all of us! Admit it, Yami! You'd rather be host to something else than suffer sharing your soul with me!"

Now it was Yami's turn to wince, and the glowing eye and the regal pose fled as he realized he'd gone too far. Still, his nature as the King of Games made him make one more attack before declaring his surrender. Winning took place at all costs. Thus, it was with a soft voice and hard eyes that Yami stared Yugi down. "Are you sure you're not projecting your own thoughts onto me?"

Yugi stiffened. "What are you… Yami?"

Yami turned, sloshing an aura of authority. "Joey! Take Yugi and go." He lifted a hand to prevent the objections that rose. "I'm going to use the Puzzle and I want you two as far away as possible."

"Yami—" Yugi started, then stopped as Yami deliberately turned his back to him, facing Bakura head on. The possessed Bakura just smirked at him, raising himself another few inches off the ground.

Joey had to take two long looks at the situation. He _really_ didn't want to leave. And then, of course, there was Yugi, who was looking as if he'd rather chew off his own legs than go. It was only when the shadows began to swarm around the corridor, signalling the use of Shadow Magic, that Joey began to reconsider.

"Uh, Yuug'? Maybe we _should_ get outta here. Yami knows what he's doin', right?"

Yugi stared some more at Yami's stiff back. His eyes, usually so loving, were caught in a duel between concern and frustration. Another moment passed, then Yugi seemed to drain of all resistance.

"Fine," he muttered. He backed up two steps, then tossed out, "It doesn't look as if Yami has anything _worthwhile_ to say anyway."

The bitter tone in Yugi's voice was amplified in the acoustics of the hallway, and Yami turned around. For a moment, indescribable pain tore around his bloodied irises, making him seem no more than a vulnerable youth.

Yugi met this squarely, his shoulders set almost aggressively. Again, there was a pause of silence, where not even their mental link was needed to communicate. Then, Yami's eyes softened and Yugi relaxed his posture.

"Aibou…" Yami said, his voice filled with a confusing melee of emotions.

"Ten minutes, Yami." Yugi pointed definitively at his well-meaning darkness. "I mean it."

Yugi-oh acquiesced. "As you wish, Yugi." He allowed the faintest, most tentative of smiles to flash across his face, thrilled when his aibou returned it.

"You sure 'bout dis, guys?" Joey switched his gaze from one to the other, disbelieving they were _actually_ going to split up.

Yugi grabbed his arm and pulled. "No. Let's go."

Quickly, the two ran down the hallway, heading for the outside. Bakura's crazed, ghostly cackling started up again behind them. And, as they turned the corner, they both glanced behind them. Joey shivered at the sight, while Yugi bit his lip and moved faster.

'_Yami, I thought we were a _team,' Yugi thought, his thought nothing but a black despair, shot only with sickly green panic.

Behind them, the glow from the Puzzle was a fading speck against the explosion of shadows.

* * *

Safe in his fortress, Ryou slept on softly. Around him, his soul room rocked gently in time to his peaceful heartbeat. A ratty old teddy bear, pictures of his family, and a few coloured picture books all shifted in a lulling fashion. Despite the sparseness of the material objects, the small room seemed to be filled with a comforting presence. 

However, the moments of peace could not last. Ryou awoke gradually, feeling rested and refreshed – it was amazing how quickly one's mind recuperated when it was freed from external distractions. He stretched and sat up in bed, just taking in his quiet surroundings.

Slowly, steadily, he became aware of a throbbing sound. It was different from a heartbeat, and there wasn't any similarity to the angry boomings that Bakura emitted when he became enraged. Mellow, but starting to get curious, Ryou cocked his head to listen a little better. It seemed to be coming from outside…

Obligingly, his eyes switched focus to the metal-bound door. The crack at the bottom gleamed a sickly green, and it was so different from the pale yellow of Bakura's mind control that Ryou had to stare at it for a few minutes before understanding that something really was different. He hesitated some more, then rose and moved warily towards the door.

_-Bakura?-_ he tried their link, the silvery overtones of his thoughts marking the caution in his mind. _Are you there?_

_--Don't open the door, Ryou--._ Bakura's voice shot back at him quickly. Not fraught with green panic, or red fear, but filled entirely that steady brown determination. Ryou instantly froze, his hand pausing in the act of closing on the doorknob.

_-What's wrong? Is talking like this ok?-_

_--It's fine. Just stay inside.--_

Ryou sighed, though now inwardly _horribly_ curious. What was going on? He suddenly remembered that mist that had settled down, and the woman that had appeared as his soul room door had closed. He stiffened. -_Are _you _ok? What's happening?-_

A mental sigh drifted into his thoughts, filled with a kind of assumed lethargic nature. --_I think… we've been possessed.--_

Ryou quirked up an eyebrow. -_What?-_

A frustrated glower rumbled in. --_You know I hate repeating myself.--_

_-Sorry.- _Ryou thought about this. -_We're possessed, then.-_

_--It's what I just said, yes.--_

_-Um… question?- _He sent this thought with a touch of timid pink. -_If we've been possessed, then… how come we can talk like this?-_

_--Ryou,--_ Bakura whined into his mind. --_You're making me _think--

Ryou couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. The fluttering peal of joy burbled around his soul room, lightening the mood within. -_Sorry, Bakura!-_

He could feel Bakura roll his eyes at him. --_If I had to guess, though, I'd say that both of us in the mind is providing a sort of barrier to the ghost-lady. We don't seem to be able to control anything, but we can exist with our respective identities as long as we remain in the soul rooms.--_ Bakura's undercurrent of thought mentally inserted what he thought of this ghost-lady – something a little worse than "meddling, dog-borne harpy." He continued, pretending to ignore Ryou's subsequent burst of humour. --_When it was just the one of us in the mind, the spirit would simply manipulate our thoughts – and our actions - like a puppeteer. However, with both of us in here, it's having trouble possessing, or controlling, either of us.--_

_-You mean, like a nerd with two planes and only one remote?-_

A shimmer of confusion leaked out before Bakura put up his defences again. --_Sure.--_

Ryou smiled to himself. -_Did you want me to explain what those were?-_

_--NO! Don't insult my intelligence!--_

Ryou's grin widened. Now _this_ was the Bakura he was familiar with. Teasing, prideful, resourceful… it looked like things were back to normal between them. What a relief. It was with no fear that he dared to then ask, -_So what do we do now?-_

A version of mental static filled the link while Bakura debated whatever options he was considering. Finally, his voice rejoined the bond. --_We wait.--_

_-Wait? But what if you… me… this body …the ghost…- _Ryou shook his head to clear away the confusion. -_What if something happens?-_

Bakura's shrug wasn't a huge surprise. --_Then it happens.-- _Bakura then sighed. --_Stupid hikari, the Pharaoh's already sent away his shrimp and the mutt.--_

_-Oh. That's… good, I guess. But if something happens to Yami, then Yugi's going to feel awful.-_

_--Probably.--_

Ryou sighed. Bakura really _was_ back to normal. -_Well, what do we do in the meantime?-_

_-We can always watch the action. That's fairly passive. And, while both of us seem to be shut out of controlling the body, we can definitely keep tabs on what it's doing. Hold on.-_

Ryou waited dutifully, in a kind of nervous excitement. This was a really weird experience. He'd never been aware of possession before. And there wasn't even any danger! As long as he stayed in his soul room (which he had _no_ problem doing), both he and Bakura were safe – _and_ they could talk! Ryou was wonderfully content, despite the situation. It was rare that he and Bakura used their mind link, preferring to communicate with words, but there was something special about using their link that made Ryou feel more… connected to Bakura. Maybe he could convince his other half to keep the link open, even! That would be great!

His musings were interrupted as a large, flat-screen TV fizzled into existence onto the far wall. His mouth gaped open. -_Bakura? What is this?-_

_--It's the mental version of a television. Now shut up. I told you to wait, didn't I?--_

Ryou obediently subsided once more. He started as suddenly it switched on, showed static for a moment, then revealed a scene from … well, it looked like the corridor he'd been in before, with all those ghosts, but…

_--All right, baka hikari. All done.--_

Ryou leapt to ask his question. -_What just happened? What's going on?-_

He could feel Bakura's prideful smirk. --_I've just tapped into our eyes, Ryou. This will let us see everything that happens.--_

_-Oh. Oh! Wow!- _Ryou grabbed his teddy bear and flopped back onto the bed. -_What if I want to turn it off?-_

_--Then you close your eyes. Moron.--_

_-Oh.- _A pregnant pause. -_…Bakura?-_

_--What?--_

_-…Where did you see a TV like this before?-_

_--At that technology place you took us past last week. I've decided I want it, so it's only right that I get used to watching things on something this big, right?--_

Ryou gaped again. -_We don't have that kind of money to blow on this kind of thing!-_

_--Muahaha. Just watch the movie, baka hikari.--_

Ryou shrunk down, pouting. Still, despite his frustration at his yami's kleptomania habits, he was thrilled beyond belief to feel Bakura leave their mind link open. Whether it was intentional or not didn't really matter, because soothing silver light washed between their minds, providing reassurance that far surpassed that of security blankets and old teddy bears.

* * *

With reluctant haste, Yugi and Joey hurried to the exit. The dodges and turns of the old house seemed to twist upon themselves, as if the house itself was trying to devour their souls. 

"Hurry, Joey!" Yugi pleaded, nearly breathless. "Yami wanted us to get out of here!"

"I thought," Joey panted, "you wanted to stay!"

"I _do!_" Yugi practically wailed, panting nearly as hard, "but… but, Yami…"

"You've gotta respect Yami's wishes?" Joey guessed.

Yugi looked agonized, and that expression was enough for Joey. He dropped the subject.

A few more minutes of full out sprinting and skidding corridor corners, and they reached the main hall.

"Hey!" Joey gasped out. "The exit! Finally!"

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed, then stumbled to a halt. "Did you hear that?"

Joey tried to hold his breath, trying to hear over the pounding of his heart and the whirring air around his ears. Straining for the sound of a foreboding scream, or creepy laughter, he instead only heard a low "thump-thump-thump" sound. "I t'ink it's from outside."

Yugi bit his lip again and took one step forwards. Joey wasn't surprised, though, when Yugi hesitated, _or_ when he glanced back the way they had just come. "Maybe I should go back," he murmured.

Filled with sympathy, Joey could only place a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Yuug'…"

Yugi was still warring with himself, despite the fact that the "dark" part of his self was absent. "I mean, I know he said to go, but maybe he meant to just get around the corner."

"_Yuug',_" Joey tried again, slightly more emphatic.

"It's not too late though, is it? There's still time to—"

"_Yugi!_" Joey practically yelled, the hand on Yugi's shoulder gripping with alarm. "I think we should leave." Suddenly pointing vehemently, he indicated the warping area beyond them – in the direction they'd come. Nor was this the slither of shadows from before. No, these shadows were the darkest pitch of black, like coal stuck in the depths of earth. Then, even more frightening, were the flickers of hellfire red that sparked into existence amidst the shadows, glaring nothing but promising agony. They darted around the hallway, swarming _en masse_ like rats up to where Yami was.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami…"

Joey gritted his teeth, overcame his fear, then boldly lifted Yugi up. "That's _it! _We're gettin' outta here!"

"Joey!"

They tore out of the house, clearing away from the doorway into the twilight outside just as a shuddering moan resonated around the walls and shook its foundations.

Joey staggered a few more steps, off balance, before dropping the squirming Yugi and collapsing himself. Letting his head droop down, he took a couple of calming breaths to collect his thoughts. Joey raised his head to check Yugi's condition, but stilled in confusion as he encountered an entirely different sight.

"Seto?" he questioned.

The CEO in question glared at him, a collapsed parachute to the left of him, and a scruffy mutt playing tug with the formerly pristine trench coat.

* * *

Yami gripped the chain of the Puzzle tightly, letting his mind open to the hidden, shadowed doorways in his soul room. He'd never let his innocent Yugi see this section of his soul room; even Yami didn't really understand the truth behind this section of his thoughts, and he was positive that Yugi would worry pointlessly. 

All he needed to know was that these doorways opened the floodgates to a wave of power that surged forth. He _needed_ this power, outside of the duel arena, to protect the ones he loved. The magic coiled around him, the slippery softness of the shadows like a lover's caress over his skin.

What to do with this power? He could rule or cast down, create or obliterate… it was as if it was begging to be used, to see if Yami could actually reach the end of this seeming ocean of power. He actually shivered at the responsibility that this need urged forth, half debating a monster more powerful than the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It would be almost too easy to create it, and with it he could bring the impudent Seth upstart to his _knees_.

The spectre in front of him cackled again, bringing Yami's attention to the here and now. With a flick of his mind, he dismissed the half-formed shadowy serpentine that writhed in front of him, then used that darkness to brush aside the spiritual attack bolts the pathetic ghost threw at him.

He pointed at the possessed Bakura, marking his target. In a firm voice, filled with all the remembrance of the past couple of days, he declared, "I have had enough of your tormenting and playing with us! We are not your toys, nor are we your bodies. I demand you leave us alone!"

Bakura froze and seemed to shrink, before letting out a horrific scream. Yami spared a split second's thought of gratitude that Yugi was missing this. Then, Bakura seemed to shiver, as if something was breaking free. As Yami watched, a white wraith crept into the open space of the dark hallway. Without any mercy in his hard eyes, Yami froze the ghost with a menacing stare. "And now it begins," he murmured softly to himself.

What his aibou wished to know about the ghosts and their pasts, he would uncover.

"Summon your companions!" he roared.

* * *

Ryou hugged his teddy tighter. -_Bakura, do you feel that? I think the ghost left us!-_

_--The shuddering didn't make it obvious? Fool. Stay in your room, I'll check this out.--_

The hikari returned to gazing intently at the screen. "Come on, Yami," he encouraged.

* * *

Slowly, forced into appearance by the growling shadows, two other spectres manifested themselves. Though their faces were bland and downcast, they radiated a sort of abashed rage. It said, '_We're sorry we caused trouble, now please drop your guard…'_

Yami kept his defences raised, a scowl sneering across his lips. "Who _are_ you?" he demanded. "Identify yourselves!"

They wafted, silent and sullen. Yami didn't let them stall, he pointed to the one on the left and ensnared it in the greedy shadows. The ghost writhed in silent agony, a slit for its mouth opening to scream. The Pharaoh gave the other two a significant look, then released the first. "I'll ask this again. Who. Are. You?"

The one in the middle bobbed agitatedly, then shimmered into a delicate looking female. Her long black hair was loose, and her hands clasped an ancient Oriental fan. She gazed at Yami, frightened.

Yami gasped, "You are…" he remembered the guide's words from an eternity ago. "That girl…? She who was ill and came to the father's friend?"

She nodded solemnly, and fluttered her fan.

"Can you speak?"

She mutely shook her head, then released a slight shriek as something zapped her from behind. Bakura strode through her transparent figure, the Ring gleaming bloody promises. "She _can,_" Bakura hissed.

Yami looked at him. "What are you…?"

He received a smirk. "Possession's a little different when both yami and hikari are in the mind. Ryou's an ignorant fool," – there was a fraction of a pause where he was obviously sending some apologetic thought to the 'ignorant fool' in question – "but I remained aware enough to tap into her memories. She _can_ speak, Pharaoh. And what's more, she's the one you've got to watch out for."

The two yamis enforced their barriers, trapping the three ghosts further. "Why are you doing this?" Yami murmured to Bakura softly.

Bakura's smirk widened. "My revenge isn't complete yet. You're a helpful tool, Pharaoh."

Yami sighed, weighed his strategy, and fixed his eye upon the one who'd he'd first trapped in the shadows. "You. Identify yourself."

The same type of shimmer and it resolved into a young man. His own black hair was equally long, and he wore a lengthy white robe. He stared at them blankly, then grinned.

Yami swallowed – that act was almost scarier than anything he'd experienced here before. "You are?"

"Puppy?" the man pointed at Yami hopefully.

Bakura snickered in response. "He's certainly a _sort_ of dog. We call his kind _Yuugus lapdogus._"

"You're not helping, Bakura." Yami kept calm with large amounts of self-control. It would be so easy to rip Bakura apart now with this power of his… ah, but then Ryou would vanish, too, and Yugi would mourn the loss of a friend. Still, the shadows around them rippled impatiently. Whether or not Bakura got the hint or not was unclear, but he subsided for the moment.

The remaining spectre also adopted a form, the first to volunteer any sort of information. "You won't get anything out of that one," he moaned in a disembodied voice. "He's crazed."

"No!" the woman turned hostile, sprouting talons and fangs, "He's not! He's just misunderstood! And you tried to take him away from me! I'll kill you! _Kill you!_"

"STOP THIS!" Yami roared, freezing them all in place with the shadows. He cast his mind back to the wishes of his Yugi. "I demand to know how many of you there are. Any more floating around?" he sneered.

The man resolved further into a doctor, then looked down. "It is just the three of us. There might have been others at one time, but they have all received torment and are no longer with us."

Bakura perked up. "You don't say."

Yami brushed by Bakura again. "Why are you all still here?" he questioned. "Why do you trouble us?"

"Forget that," Bakura overrode him. "Tell us how you got to be here."

"Bakura," Yami warned, losing his temper again.

Bakura flapped a hand dismissively. "Relax, oh uptight one. This will answer all our questions. Trust me."

"I don't."

But the mists were swirling and the shadows were letting it.

"What you will see," the doctor intoned, "is the events of our lives as recorded by this house."

"The… house?"

* * *

Joey and Seto were involved in a staring contest. Well, for Joey it was a staring contest. For Seto, it was a glaring contest. 

"Um… Kaiba? What are you doin' here?"

Kaiba glared some more. "You _called_ me, idiot. In the middle of semi-finals, too. You owe me, mutt."

"_Call_ you? Yeah, right!" Joey snorted. "Why would I do that? Maybe because I _didn't_!"

Seto twitched. "You did. And you babbled about being scared and helpless."

"I didn't!"

"Did too. Just check your phone log, moron." Seto upped the glare level about fifty percent. He hadn't been expecting _this_ part. In his mind, Joey had been a lot more grateful. Or at least, reluctant to be ungrateful, if that made any sense.

"Maybe I will," Joey ground out and reached into his coat.

An expectant pause. Seto crossed his arms and waited.

The moment passed, and Joey yelled. "Aaaaah! Where is it? I put it in the zippered pocket an' everythin!" He dropped to all fours (much like a dog, humorously enough) and started crawling around. "Do you see it? I must hav' dropped it!"

Seto snorted. What a convenient excuse. "Did you forget your eyes as well? You probably just dropped it down the toilet or something." Though he hid his feelings well (too well, as Mokuba would say), he was inwardly hurt.

"Hey!" Joey bounced up, his face red with indignant rage. "Hey! I'll have you know that I _always_ carry it with me _an'_ I keep track of it! In fact, I—" he cut himself off as his brain rapidly caught up to what his mouth was blurting out and what it _meant_. "Errr…"

Seto's lips twitched upwards in a futile attempt to smile. Feeling noble, he turned away from the blushing puppy and instead took in Yugi's slumped position. "What's wrong with the shrimp?" he wondered absently.

* * *

Yugi sighed, sat on the ground, and fiddled absently with the Puzzle. His downcast eyes stared forlornly at his watch, which ticked away with excruciating agony. He'd let Yami have ten whole minutes before he joined him again. Yugi knew he'd regret the decision at the time, and now that it was three minutes later, he was regretting it even more than he thought he would. 

This was so far from what he'd hoped for when they booked the trip. Originally, it was just supposed to be the two of them. Alone. A couple of staged 'spookings,' and that would be it. _Originally, _he'd been looking forward to introducing Yami to this custom. It was fun, and the thrill of anticipation he'd gotten when he realized that this would be something new that he could experience with Yami … well, it was no accident that he'd run downstairs to get the suitcases. The whole prospect had charged him with so much happiness that he'd had to take a deep breath downstairs to stop quivering from joy.

He smiled sadly. After all this time together with the dark spirit, he should have known this would be anything but simple and normal. With Yami around, things always jumped into apocalyptic proportions. Sometimes he wished that Yami would just be _normal_.

On the other hand, if that happened, then he wouldn't be Yami at all. There wouldn't be any mystery, or intrigue, and without Yami, Yugi wouldn't have met as many people as he knew now. Malik, Isis, Seto, Duke, Rebecca, Ryou, not to mention Joey, Tristan, and Tea. With another sigh, Yugi supposed the whole "Yami Issue" – as he'd mentally dubbed it – was part and parcel of Yami's very nature.

After this eternity of introspection, he looked again at the watch and mentally groaned when it showed there were still six minutes left. His legs stomped impatiently at the ground in a staccato tapping. He wanted to be with Yami again! With only a mild sense of sheepishness, he wondered if he could get away with going back in the house at the eight minute mark. Maybe if he walked slow, he'd get back to Yami just as it hit ten minutes.

For that matter, if he was going to walk slowly, he might as well go back in now. He certainly didn't want to be late! And, hey, if he showed up early, then…

Yugi frowned stubbornly. Well, Yami would just have to deal with the fact that Yugi was there. He'd grown up enough – he _could_ take care of himself by now. And how better to show Yami just _how_ grown up he was than by joining with Yami in this danger? With any luck, maybe Yami might start thinking about how if Yugi was grown up enough to face such dangers, then what else he'd grown up enough for.

"Joey? I'm going back in now."

His friend looked over from a stare-down with … Seto? When had Seto gotten here? Why was he even here?

"Hold on, Yugi!" Joey burst in. "It's barely been five minutes!"

Seto smirked. "Then you should go in first, mutt. After all, you could make sure things were fine. I'm sure with your animal instincts, you'd be able to dodge whatever was coming at you… and the world wouldn't really miss you if something _did_ happen."

Yugi frowned. That wasn't nice, though he was starting to suspect the dialogues between Joey and Seto were coded for maximum protection of what they were really saying. "No, I'll go first," he merely stated. "I can handle myself. Although," he grinned at them bashfully, "if you two wanted to tag along, I wouldn't say no."

Joey offered him a thumbs-up. Seto probably would have nodded his assent, but became a little distracted: the stray dog was taking a renewed interest in dragging the trench coat into the muddy grass.

* * *

A scene. 

The door opened, spilling in the bright sunshine from outside. Dressed respectably was the doctor, who had opened the door and was currently greeting his guest.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jing Yong (Chinese). May I help you?

In a voice as timid as a rabbit, the girl spoke. "Yes. My father sent me here for a cure…?"

"Oh, of course! You poor girl, come in!"

A scene.

The girl coughed painfully into an elegantly embroidered handkerchief. Beside her, Dr. Jing Yong worriedly examined her hands, her pulse, then her neck and face for clues to her illness. He sketched a few words onto his small pocketbook, then smiled at her.

"That's a brave girl. Shall I prepare some medicine?"

"Please…" she broke off into a coughing fit again. "But doctor," she recovered, gasping for air, "wouldn't it be best for you to stay away? I do not wish for you to become ill because of my sake."

"Nonsense, child. Now, say 'aah.'"

"Aaah."

A scene.

The doctor drew himself up with passion. "You must understand! I'm working as hard as I can on the cure, but I must also remember the needs of my other patients!"

She screamed, wailed, latched onto his coat and sunk to her knees. "It hurts! At least give me my medicine!"

A sonorous booming sound, indicating his next patient was at the door. "Fine, fine," he quickly agreed, measuring it out and giving it to her. "Now go straight to bed."

Demure once more, she curtseyed. "An' it please thee."

A scene

"Who… who are you?" Wide eyes, made even larger in a gaunt and haggard face, stared timidly at the newcomer from around the corner of a wall.

He stared back from his reclined position. His long black hair spread around him like a moonlit lake. "Do you like puppies?" he asked, and smiled.

"I suppose," she answered warily.

He brightened, "So do I! Mr. Dr. says I'll be able to get one soon!"

A pause. "You're a very odd young man."

"Miss Ming! What are you doing! Get away from him!" the doctor made a sudden appearance, sweeping into view and hissing his words at the girl. She glared back at him.

"Why should I?"

The doctor sagged wearily, as if used to such treatment from a guest in his own home. "My dear, he is not considered stable. Your health is already too delicately balanced to risk such things. Why don't you go lie down?"

She placed a hand on her forehead. "I do feel a little faint."

"I know. I'm working as much as I can on it. Just hold on a little longer, my dear."

A scene.

"Oh, hello," the pale girl dragged herself along into the room. "You're here."

"I am," the young man with the black hair replied amiably. "Any puppies?"

"Not yet, no. You know, you're the strangest out of all his patients. I think I'll call you Han."

"And you are?"

"Ming."

"Do you like puppies?"

"I told you that I did."

"I like them, too! Maybe one day I'll bring you one!" He grinned at her, with charm and exuberance.

She thought about smiling back, but then the doctor returned from his task. He glared at her. "Why are you here, darling? It's not safe here."

And she fled from his gaze.

A scene.

"Look, Ming. A puppy!"

It barked playfully, but was set aside as the girl clasped her hands to his. "Oh, Han! You're my only friend here! I think I love you," she confessed daringly. Her hands, white and chilly, trembled with anxiety.

"Did you like the puppy I brought?"

"I loved it." Then, more bold. "I love _you_."

He grinned at her. "I love puppies, too."

She couldn't take it anymore, and broke down in sobs. "I snuck away to see you," she confessed. "The doctor, he just doesn't understand! He surrounds me constantly, day and night, asking me questions about things I don't understand! He says he loves me, but his medicine always tastes so awful, I'm _sure_ he hates me! Please, help me. Can you help me?" she seemed hysterical by this point, looking about the room violently. "Can anyone help me? Please!"

Han reached over and scratched her behind the ears.

"Sssh. It's ok."

She sighed. "I think I'll go lie down. If you'll excuse me?"

A scene.

"Miss Ming! I've got it! I think I have it!" Flushed and feverish, the doctor burst into the room. Ming lay languidly on the reclined couch, a hand to her pasty white brow.

"Please, doctor. Not so loud. My headache is quite strong today."

"I'm sorry, but listen to this! Just listen, Ming! It says here that a lady, with many of your symptoms, was treated with a mixture of purified/holy water, had her illness transferred onto a burning talisman, then drank a carefully mixed solution. All the ingredients are right here, darling! I can cure you!" He beamed at her, the fruits of months of labour blossoming grandly.

She turned her back towards him. "What's the point? The medicine will taste awful and it won't work."

"But it will! You see?" He practically stabbed at the paper in his excitement. "The symptoms are the _exact same._ And it worked. Ming, you're going to be cured!"

She snorted, the inelegant sound expressing eloquently what she didn't care enough to put into words.

The doctor stared down at her form, his excitement turning into shock, then into a dull sort of anger. "Why, you ungrateful harpy!" he suddenly shouted. "I've _slaved_ over textbooks, spent sleepless nights over illegible manuscripts, called in favours, gone into near debt because of you, and you don't even acknowledge me? How _dare _you!"

She turned to face him suddenly, correctly sensing the dangerous shift of the atmosphere. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over m—"

He turned up his nose at her. "You should feel lucky your father consented to marry you to me. With an attitude like that, no other man would even _dream_ of considering you for a bride."

A direct assault on her womanhood was an insult to her pride. "That's not true!" she cried. "In fact, I—"

"You _nothing_," he cut her off. "I will mix this cure, and then we shall be wed happily. Wait and see." He stalked out of the room again, while she crumpled into helpless tears.

"Who shall help me now?" she moaned.

A scene.

"Han, I'm scared," she confessed weakly. Once again in the sitting room, she stared up at the patient. "You must help me!"

"Puppy?" he asked hopefully, still as childish and clueless as ever.

"No!" she snapped, suddenly violent. "Why can't you understand? There aren't any puppies! There's just me!" She resumed her docile appearance, sliding in closer. "Just you… and me… all alone. I snuck away again to see you," she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He tilted his head at her. "No…puppy?"

She glowered. "NO. It's just you and me. Maybe this will give you some incentive to forget these imaginary dogs of yours and help _me_ instead." She swarmed up into his arms and pressed her lips to his in a horribly daring, almost unheard of, kiss.

"_What is going on here?" _The angry voice boomed out. A hand tore the two apart. "You! How dare you? You're _mine_!" The doctor screamed out at his future bride, eyes narrowed to mere slits of rage. "How dare you, how _dare_ you even think otherwise? After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Betrayer! Slut! Filthy cow!"

"No! No, please! I'm sorry! It's just… I'm sorry! Forgive, forgive!"

"SHUT UP! Do not make me teach you a lesson!"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, voice cracking in desperation. "I'm sorry! Don't… don't touch me, please!"

The impassive Han watched with incomprehension. "I like puppies," he suddenly announced, a happy little smile on his face. "Do you like puppies? I like puppies. Mr. Doctor is going to let me have a puppy!"

"Help me," she shied away from Dr. Yong, and reached out pleadingly towards Han. "Can you help me? Can _anyone_ help me?"

The doctor glowered, filled with indignant rage. "Get to your sleeping quarters," he decided. "I can't understand this fixation you have with my patient!" he shouted at the girl. "I've told you to keep away from him; I don't know if he's contagious yet! _I'm_ willing to take that risk, but I can't let you do it!"

"You monster!" the girl flung back at him, then ran away, crying piteously.

And Han hummed a little tune.

A final scene.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. Up in the attic, dressed up to the nines, the lady screamed at the young man. He looked at her, then turned his attention back to his dog.

"Don't listen to that, Puppy," he crooned. "We're happy when we play, aren't we?"

She upended a nearby table, spilling dolls to the floor. Her hands shook, her forehead perspired, and her eyes dilated in rage. "You and your stupid dog!"

He rose. "My dog is _not_ stupid. Puppy is very smart."

She shook her head violently. "It's always about puppies with you! Puppies this and puppies that and _I don't care anymore! I_'m to be wed to an old fool and stuck in this creepy old house for the rest of my life! Why are you even here, anyway?" She let out a cry and rushed at him, battering him with her nails and fists. "Get out, get out, get out! If this is my home, then I'm going to make the rules! I want you out of here! Gone! I never want to see you again, you.. .you… _deceiver!"_

With a last, anguished scream, she pushed at him with all her might… and he fell down the stairs.

His dog whined and recoiled, then moved to attack her, biting and barking. She shrieked in terror and lashed out with her foot. Her aim was true and filled with the heated power of anger: with a distinct crunch, the young dog fell down the stairs after his master.

It yelped twice, then was silent.

She breathed painfully, staring with a distanced shock at what she'd just done. A deathly moment passed, then she tried cracking a smile. "Whoopsie," she whispered. "But it's not _my_ fault, right? Because I'm so sick… right?" She continued to stare with painstaking intensity. "Not my fault."

"Ming?" an equally shocked voice wafted into the attic. "What have you _done_?"

She still stared at the corpses, not budging when the doctor came into view at the bottom of the stairs. "Not my fault," she repeated. "I'm sick."

He gazed at her hopelessly. "But you're not," he answered with a pained voice. "That medicine I gave you cured you completely."

"You're lying," she shook her head. "I'm sick. I need to be protected. Not my fault."

The doctor swallowed heavily and made a decision. "I'm coming up the stairs, darling."

"Leave me," she hissed. "I'm sick." She backed up.

"But you're cured," he still insisted. "When you recovered, we made the date for our marriage. Don't you remember?"

She twitched and stumbled back further. Suddenly, she stumbled backwards over the collection of dolls that she'd gathered during her stay. "I'm sick! You can't disturb the patient, doctor!"

Having reached the top of the stairs, he paused. "But you're not really _that_ sick," he humoured her, while trying to make her aware of the reality. "No coughing or anything? Right?"

"I'm coughing up blood!" she screamed, then coughed twice to prove it.

Nothing came out.

"Darling," he soothed. "I'll take care of you. Just leave everything to me, all right?"

She stared at him for six eternities, before tilting her head crazily. "I hate you. You want to kill me!" With another heart-wrenching shriek, she rose once more and ran around the room. "Can't catch me!"

A flicker of nymph-like nature seemed to swirl about her as she darted to and fro. Amidst his raised voice, now panicking slightly, she wove this way and that, round and round, forwards and back, left and right, everywhere and nowhere all at once…

He whirled to keep track of her, then stumbled backwards in shock when she suddenly appeared in front of him, her claw-like fingernails grasping, tearing at his shirt, keeping him there.

"I will kill you," she crooned. "I'll kill you and keep you and my darling shall protect me from you forever!"

"What?" He grabbed at her, his eyes widening… just as she pushed backwards.

A fall. A crunch. A shattered bone.

Moments later, a figure rose. Tears shimmering in his eyes, he looked down at the too-still figure of his lovely bride, her neck twisted in the fall. The doctor rose, then winced as his shoulder cracked again, painfully.

"No one must ever know, " the doctor uttered solemnly in a voice filled with soul-shattering horror. "I shall leave no trace, nor will I reveal the truth – even in my journal records. Some fantastical story must suffice. Her honour will remain unstained in the annals of history." Then, he wept, sinking to his knees and covering his face in his moment of weakness. "This is the only thing I can do to protect you, my love."

* * *

Yami watched in suspicious awe. As humans, none had been truly evil; he could see that the exposure to the house tainted their nature, turning them against the other and warping their values. A chilling thought flashed through his mind: Was the same thing happening to Yugi during their stay? Or, even worse, was _he_ already affected and didn't even know it? 

Sensing their master's agitation, the shadows kicked up a circular storm around Yami. A black wind whipped around the room, though instead of being frigid and ghostly, it carried the scorching heat of an eastern desert.

"Oi, Pharaoh…" Bakura looked askance at him, a slight hint of unease visible in the tightening of his eyes. "Calm down." Perhaps with his memory, he had a slightly better recollection of what happened with Pharaoh and his magic.

Yami, on the other hand, was merely using his mind to direct what he felt was right, acting purely on instinct. He glared at the thief. "Silence," he ordered authoritatively. Ra, but just _looking_ at the thief now made his stomach twist in putrid disgust. More than anything, he despised even just the presence of the other. With an effort, he remembered Yugi; Yugi wouldn't want anything to happen to Ryou, and Bakura was in Ryou's body. He had to remember that.

"So," he gritted out. "That's what happened. And why are you all still here?"

Bakura snorted. "The girl keeps you both here, yes? I can feel her hate swirling around them, keeping them in place."

For a moment, the men looked pained. The patient even lowered his eyes. "I miss Puppy."

Then the girl hissed and the moment was torn to pieces. "Don't think this is all me! I'm just the victim, you've both wanted revenge on the intruders!"

Almost as if they were in tune, three sets of eyes began to look assessingly at the two boys. "Yes," the doctor agreed. "But you two… you're different. Why are you against us, our fellow spirits?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "That's a good question. Still, I have to take an issue with you trying to kill me."

"But that wasn't _us_," the dog-lover crooned sorrowfully. "We can only take what you give us for emotions. What you felt… _that_ was what we looked at, what he could act upon." He tilted his head, wafts of ectoplasm bubbling softly. "Your body must really hate you."

"My … body…?" Bakura wondered, then caught on and glared. "You mean Ryou? My host couldn't find it in him to hate a man-eating spider, much less his own double."

"Maybe it's because he hates himself, then." This was the lady, who began to drift closer.

"_Silence!"_ the regal voice cracked across the room like a scorching whip. The shadows lashed out erratically, and malevolent red eyes began to blink open within the darkness. They, if no one else, could sense the upcoming souls they would devour. Yami sneered upon them all with disdain and furious regal scorn. "Did I not tell to obey?"

Around his neck, the Puzzle writhed. The golden exterior seemed to flash between gleaming bright and becoming dull with darkness. Attuned to the spiritual energies, the three ghosts and Bakura all went very, very still. It required no extensive foresight to see the tenuous hold Yami was exerting over the hissing shadows.

A distant clattering of feet began to echo around and down in the corridors, and Yami stiffened. "Aibou?" he questioned, and half-turned as if expecting to have his other half turn the corner right away.

Bakura's eyes had barely enough time to widen as the shadows paused at the distraction, and the ghosts leapt forwards at them. "Oh, sh—" his exclamation was cut off as he felt a spirit take over.

Yami was just frowning in confusion when he felt the own dreaded, familiar cold stillness wash over him, and his last thought was of despair for the scene that would greet his beloved aibou.

Already, Bakura's eyes were dull. "**Don't you understand?"** he spoke. "**You're all alone now."**

Yami faced Bakura, his eyes equally blank. The swarming shadows, undismissed, hovered uncertainly for a moment, then settled for cutting a lazy circular swath around the two possessed beings.

* * *

Yugi ran around another corner, his whole mind focused on Yami. He'd completely forgotten about the ten minute wait, or at least had rationalized it to the point where it didn't matter. What was a couple of minutes anyway? Behind him, easily keeping up, ran Joey and Seto. Unseen by Yugi, they periodically shot each other annoyed looks, then both told themselves that they really, honestly couldn't stand each other. 

There was a supernatural chill in the air, as if the oncoming darkness brought with it an obvious warning. Still, Yugi kept on, sparing only a moment's thought for the sweater still folded neatly in his suitcase. Yami had packed a sweater too, at Yugi's urgings, and it had been the sweater that Yugi had gotten him for Christmas last year. With a hitch in his breath, Yugi remembered the curious joy with which Yami had received the gift.

Yugi turned the last corner, and slammed into a wall. With a startled cry, he fell backwards.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, jumping forward to Yugi's fallen side. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Yugi hissed, rubbing his bruised hip. "But… what's that?" He gazed, slightly frightened, at the swarm of blackness that swirled in a lazy, impenetrable fortress ahead.

Seto twitched. "A trick…? No, that can't be it." Impassively, he quickly looked around the hallway for something to test. "Ah," he murmured. He spotted a vase and knocked onto the floor, its wilted flowers spilling out like so many innards. With care, he tossed it gently at the shadowy barrier, and was only a little surprised when it disappeared with a horrendous buzzing sound. Leave it to Yami to destroy any sense of normalcy in the world's workings.

Joey and Yugi stared in shock at the spot where the vase had been, then turned wide eyes to look at Seto. He glared back at them. "What? _Someone_ had to see what it did."

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows; he wanted to talk to Yami, but there was this weird interference that was making it harder than usual. Finally, after what seemed to be an age, Yugi touched a familiar mind. _(Yami? Are you ok?)_

The mental voice that came back seemed to be from over a vast distance, and the sound was faint and confused. _((Yugi? Where are you? It is dark and I cannot see you.))_

Oh, _that _was comforting. Yugi chose to collapse on the ground, letting his legs stop supporting him. _(I'm in the hallway. Where are you? Are you inside these shadows? Yami!)_

There was a pause, laced with thoughtful blue. _((I believe so. Everything is dark, though it is more like I cannot use my eyes, than I cannot see anything.)) _With the mental link, Yugi's flashing red concern was more than easily detected. _((Fret not, aibou. I am not hurt, nor in any danger.))_

_(But, Yami…) _The concern was still there as a diluted pink, then abruptly rerouted itself into determination. _(I'm getting you out.)_

_((Aibou, no!))_ Blaring redness screamed out wildly for a telling split-second, then was brought under control. _((Do not put yourself in danger. I am _fine_, you should not risk yourself for my sake.))_

Joey glanced over at that moment and was surprised again. Yugi's eyes were blank, but his face was twisted into one of more angry expressions he'd ever seen. "Hey, Yuug'?" he questioned, but went unanswered.

_(Don't _EVER _say that, Yami! You're more important to me than anything in the world! And if I decide that I want to risk my life in getting you back to me, then that's my decision!) _There was a pause in the mental tirade, then a veritable rainbow of colours beamed over their link: Concern, compassion, determination, fear, excitement, nervousness, and, shining above them all, was love. _(I won't lose you, Yami.)_

A stunned, awed silence murmured between their minds. Yugi shivered happily at the golden warmth that flowed over him.

"Yugi," Seto felt the need to interject, "you've got the dumbest smile on your face I've ever seen… except for on the mutt."

"Bite me, ya rich snob," Joey shot back.

Yugi giggled, suddenly overcome with joy. "You two," he laughed and trailed off. Moving towards the shadows, he grasped the Puzzle and lifted it up. "Back up; I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Wait, Yugi," Seto spoke up, concerned.

"Yeah, hold up Yuug'!" Joey exclaimed. "What about you?"

Yugi smiled at them. "Don't worry about _me_," he said. "I've got the Puzzle!" With that, he set about banging the Puzzle against the wall of shadows. At the first hit, a disembodied shriek began to wail; at the second, the walls began to bleed; at the third, a sonic eruption blasted the trio backwards. Determined, Yugi rose once more and ran back over. Four, five, six times… shining cracks began to split apart the impenetrable defence. At seven, the cracks widened, and on the eighth hit, the entire structure blew apart. With a final wail, the shadows dispersed, sneaking back into the nothingness that they'd come from.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, rushing forwards. With the shadows rushing away, the two figures within the fortress became obvious. Had the shadows been … protecting them somehow? A ridiculous thought, but nonetheless, Yugi couldn't shake that feeling. "Yami?"

The scene in front of him resolved itself. Bakura and Yami were collapsed on the floor; it seemed the only thing holding them up was each other. Great, panting breaths escaped from both of them. Yami's head rested wearily against Bakura's shoulder, while Bakura's lay shakingly against Yami's crowning head of hair. A pale hand cradled against Yami's back supportively.

"What _happened_?" he wondered. This was so far from the ordinary that it must mean possession. The pangs of woe in his heart reminded of Yami's earlier possession. Surely, though, now that he knew what was going on, that awful thing wouldn't be repeated, right?

"Yami?" Yugi moved closer, a hand outstretched with hesitating tenderness.

"**Of course you can stay,"** Bakura murmured. "**You can stay in this house as long as you want."**

"**Really?"** Yami asked hopefully. "**And I can stay with a puppy? You _will_ get me a puppy, won't you, Mr. Doctor?"**

Bakura laughed politely, agreeably. "**We'll see what we can do for you. You're not a threat to society, but the people don't realize that yet. Hopefully the day will come when everyone can live together in harmony, regardless of how they think."**

Yami sighed and shut his eyes. As Yugi watched warily, Yami seemed almost to slump over, and Bakura's arms tightened accordingly. Yugi couldn't take it anymore; he moved a few more steps forwards, his hands clasping his Puzzle nervously.

"Um, excuse me?" he softly interjected. "Can I just… that is to say, I'd like to… uh…" The deep breath he took did much to bolster his courage. "I want my Yami back now." There was a momentary pause, just long enough to draw attention to the neglect. "Please."

Something like a sigh wafted around the room, and Bakura slumped over as well. The cold, which had subliminally inserted itself into the room, began to disappear. Seto glanced around and Joey even glanced up, "Why's it gettin' so nice allova sudden?"

Yugi ran forwards, gently removing Bakura's body from its entwining position around Yami's body, then even more gently shook Yami's body slightly. "Yami? Yami, are you ok?"

Hazed eyes opened in bleary confusion, the red irises within quickly focusing on Yugi's worried face above. "Ai-aibou?" he coughed. "What…?" The confusion quickly cleared up, though, and within a moment he was on his feet. "That's right! Yugi, we know of their pasts."

Yugi gaped at him for a moment, the shock of this sudden declaration making him oblivious to the little moan Ryou made as he woke up. Instead, he stared at Yami for a silent period, where they got so caught up in each other that it was just the two of them in their own little world.

"Wha-?" Yugi murmured, reaching out and holding onto Yami's hands. "You mean, for the ghosts?" His eyes widened even further; to Yami, it seemed as if they grew large enough to contain the whole world. "Oh, Yami," he continued, "we can save them!"

"Indeed," Yami agreed. In his opinion, the faster they could wrap this whole thing up and leave, the better. He could barely remember anything anymore as the strain of controlling ghosts, shadows, and his own desires for too long without adequate sleep was rapidly overshadowing even his aibou's loving eyes. His mind became increasingly fuzzy and he stumbled a bit.

"Yami? Yami!" That must be Yugi, and the solid support around his shoulders could only belong to his one true love. Thus, with the happy knowledge that Yugi was safe and he'd done his duty, Yami willingly gave up the battle for consciousness. Smiling faintly, he passed out stone cold in Yugi's arms.

"Ooph! Yami?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Twenty one pages of text. ((weeps)) And now it's 1:00 in the AM. Sleep time! And, because I _am_ tired and have kinda had a really crappy week, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked. Um. I'll work extra hard on the next one?

Oh! And in the reviews which, as wonderful, wonderful people you are ((bats eyes)) I'm sure you will leave, **if you have any questions you want answered about the plot, etc., please tell me and I'll work my way into answering them in the next chapter. **Ok? Hugs to all! Thanks so very, very much for all your support! On another totally random note, I just realized this fic is practically a year old. T—T I experience massive sorrow and shame. I am _so_ sorry! Thank you also for your patience!

-.- I made the girl's history. The feminist within me cries.


End file.
